Part One: Menace Reborn
by YamiSnuffles
Summary: *ABANDONED* Anakin dies from his injuries on Mustafar and awakens nine years old again. He has a second chance, but does he want it? And will he still fall? Nothing is certain and nothing is quite as Anakin remembers it.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Please read and review! Strangely enough, though he doesn't make an appearance for quite a while, this story is just as much about Obi-Wan as it is Anakin. You'll just have to wait and see where I've hidden him. This story won't be too majorly AU to start out, but will get a lot different the farther I move along. Hopefully it's not confusing, and I really hope you all enjoy it. I know there are a lot of similar stories but I'd like to think this has some unique twists.

I had this idea a little while ago, and I've really been wanting to write it. I'll just give warning that, while I tend to mostly write long stories, I've tried to avoid posting any because I also tend not to finish them. I've only finished a few chapters of this one, but I have outlined it all so hopefully I'll at least finish this first part.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything... obviously.

Chapter One

"I hate you!"

The curse tore out of Anakin's throat. Each word- each syllable- dripped with the loathing the fallen Jedi felt. He saw Obi-Wan's grief, felt it, but it felt like a mockery.

"You were my brother Anakin... I loved you."

One blindingly bright point tore through the darkness that churned in Anakin's veins. Those words wiped everything else out of Anakin's mind. For one moment he turned his eyes up to the other man. His brother. His father. Then flames erupted on the pitiful stubs of Anakin's legs. The fire raged across his mangled body and he forgot everything. Love. Hate. All was lost to blinding pain.

He threw his eyes up to Obi-Wan again. Would he still try to say he loved him now? But he couldn't see Obi-Wan, or anything else. Pain was his entire existence. He screamed and tried to pull himself away from the river of lava. Skin blackened and peeled away. Each breath brought new agony. Everything faded to black and still he screamed.

* * *

Anakin kept screaming even though, strangely, he felt almost... comfortable. Maybe he'd gone past pain. Maybe he'd died. He didn't know. He didn't care. Then he heard something- a voice- that made him freeze. It was the only thing that could have stopped his screams.

Padmé.

His breath caught in his throat.

"Ani, wake up," she said. "It's alright, Ani. It's just a nightmare."

Anakin kept his eyes clamped shut. His breath came out in shudders but those breaths were blessedly pain free. A nightmare? Could it have been? All of it? No. No, it wasn't possible. If only it could be. But it couldn't, no matter how much he wished it so.

Tears started to flow out of his eyes. He wasn't sure how that was even possible. He didn't think he was capable of tears anymore. He didn't question it though. It felt good and so he let the tears flow. He felt Padmé's hands on his shoulders. Her hands felt strangely large or maybe it was just that he felt very small at the moment.

"Ani, open your eyes. It's okay. I'm here," she said.

She was. Even after everything she'd said to him and all he'd done to her, she was there. That was all he needed. He could face anything else if Padmé was there. The darkness around him and in him fled to the edges of his mind. His eyes opened slowly, as if against a great weight. Sure enough, Padmé's face was floating above his. Her smile was dazzling when the world came into focus. Anakin smiled back at her. That was also something he thought he'd never be capable of again. But there it was. And he felt like as long as he had Padmé smiling at him, his own smile would never disappear.

"Now that's better," Padmé said when Anakin smiled.

Padme started to pull back and Anakin's smile disappeared immediately.

"Don't leave," he cried.

He grimaced at the words. He sounded so childish. Padmé just smiled wider.

"I was just going to get your breakfast, silly," Padmé explained. "I won't be gone long. Don't worry."

Anakin nodded mutely. All the same, his heart pounded. Nothing made sense. The air around him was cool and smelled fresh, like greenery and water. Pain had been replaced by absolute, soft comfort. And Padmé. Padmé was with him and she was happy. When was the last time he had seen her truly happy? His mind was still in battle. He'd thought he had died. Surely he had died. Obi-Wan, for all his talk of love, had killed him.

Obi-Wan.

Padmé.

Padmé had betrayed him. It all came rushing back. Obi-Wan on the ramp to Padmé's ship.

Anakin snapped upright in bed. His eyes flew around the room. Where was he? It definitely wasn't Mustafar or even Padmé's ship. It was strangely familiar and comforting, which made him all the more confident it was some sort of trap. Padmé must be working with Obi-Wan again to trap him. The darkness returned and coiled around his consciousness once more. Fury flooded into him.

"Where is Obi-Wan?" he growled when Padmé returned, holding a tray of food.

Padmé looked startled and confused. "Ani, you're upset," she said. "Are you still worried about that nightmare?"

Anakin wasn't going to be thrown off so easily.

"Where is Obi-Wan?" he repeated.

His voice seemed oddly high but he shook it off.

"Obi-Wan? Ani, I don't know who that is," Padmé answered. "Is that who you were dreaming about."

Anakin wanted to scream. Who did she think she was fooling?

"Obi-Wan," he said acidly. "My former Master. The man you brought to kill me."

Padmé looked sad now. She sat on the bed and shook her head.

"Your master? Was he someone who used to own you on Tatooine? I thought your old master was named Watto."

Padmé's voice was soft and comforting. Anakin felt his shields drop involuntarily. He shook his head. He had to keep on guard. He couldn't let her trick him again. However, when she took his hands in hers, he felt the touch like a jolt. Not only could he feel her hands but he could feel his own._ Both of them_. Anakin looked down and his eyes widened in shock. Not only did he have two flesh and blood hands, but they were small. Cradled in Padme's delicate hands were the hands of a child.

That's when it hit him. He knew where he was. He was in a room in the Royal Theed Palace on Naboo. And Padmé... he hadn't noticed at first, but she was different too. Every memory of Padmé was burned into his heart. This was Padmé as he hadn't seen her in a long time. A Padmé he had to look up to. A Padmé that was only fourteen years old.

Anakin scrambled backwards and pulled his hands from hers.

"What's happening? Where am I?" Anakin asked, frantic.

Then he saw his reflection in a mirror on the far wall. He suddenly understood why his voice was so high. It wasn't from panic or lung damage, he was a boy again.

"What?" he said in a hushed voice to himself. "What kind of trick is this? Why? I don't-"

Padmé put her finger to Anakin's lips. "Shhh," she said. "Anakin. Everything is alright. The battle is over and no nightmare is going to hurt you."

Anakin's breath started to catch in his throat again. He felt like crying. Maybe he had really died and he was being given a second chance. Only, he didn't know if he wanted it. Could he stand being with Padmé again, only to inevitably lose her? To live through the death of his mother again? To be trapped in the Jedi Order and their lies? To be Obi-Wan's padawan?

Although...

"You don't know who Obi-Wan is?" he asked slowly.

Padmé shook her head.

"I think he was just someone in your nightmare," she said with a hint of concern softening her voice.

So Obi-Wan wasn't here. He hadn't been sent on this mission. Something had changed. Things were different. Maybe Obi-Wan didn't even exist. Now that was something. But how did he feel about that? _You were my brother Anakin... I loved you._ Pain, quickly swallowed by hatred. His mother had died because of Obi-Wan. Everything with Padmé had fallen apart because of Obi-Wan. It was all his fault. All of it.

"Ani, are you sure you're alright? If you need to rest, I can tell Master Jinn to wait," Padmé said, interrupting Anakin's thoughts.

Anakin perked up, all other thoughts momentarily forgotten. Padmé had said the battle was over, and yet Qui-Gon was still alive. Just one more impossibility.

"Qui-Gon?" he said breathlessly.

"Yes, he said he wanted to talk with you about something after you ate breakfast," Padmé replied.

Anakin's mind was racing. He was going to talk to Qui-Gon again. He couldn't believe it. He couldn't believe any of it.

"Great. Lemme just eat and that would be great," Anakin said, his young voice almost a squeak in his excitement. "And... would you stay?"

Padmé smiled. "I'm sure I can escape from my duties a little longer. But just a little."

The memories of burning and betrayal were momentarily forgotten. Anakin was too elated to dwell on what had been. He was being rewarded. He was sure of it. He was the Chosen One and the Force was making sure he got the life he deserved.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Wow, thanks for all the reviews everybody and for all the people watching this. This chapter is a little slow, but it helps set up some of the differences so I thought it was necessary. Since it does recap a lot that people already know, I'll try to post the next chapter soon.

For everyone concerned about a whiny Vader/Anakin, fear not. While he'll be stuck in whiny mode for a bit, I hope to move him out of that as soon as I can since I personally hate him like that. As for Obi-Wan... well, he's still a secret for a while yet.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything... obviously. Some dialogue in the Council scene taken from the novelization of the Phantom Menace, by Terry Brooks.

Chapter 2

_Days earlier on Coruscant..._

Qui-Gon stood on a balcony, high on the Jedi Temple. He was trying to be patient as the Council decided Anakin's fate, but he was finding it nearly impossible to do. Usually he had no problem living in the moment, and letting the future sort itself out, but not this time. Too much depended on the boy. He was absolutely certain that young Anakin Skywalker was the Chosen One. Even the Council, who disagreed with him on so many things, had to see that. If they didn't... well, he would find a way.

For so long, Qui-Gon had felt very little. He had not allowed much to move him since Xanatos had betrayed him. Countless initiates had been spurned. Eventually even Yoda had given up wheedling Qui-Gon and trying to get him to take a new padawan. How many dreams had Qui-Gon crushed since then? It didn't matter. None of that mattered, because Qui-Gon was going to make the dreams of one come true. He was going to ensure that Anakin became a Jedi.

This decision caused no hesitation. It didn't matter that the boy would be considered far too old to train. Maybe he should find that ironic. After rejecting so many hopeful young initiates on the grounds that he didn't want to face another padawan falling to the Dark Side, Qui-Gon was about to take a padawan everyone thought destined to fail. Everyone but Qui-Gon.

Finally, as twilight prepared to overtake daylight, Qui-Gon was summoned into the Council chambers to hear their decision. He strode in confidently. Anakin was already waiting in the center of the room. Qui-Gon stood at the boy's side and put his large, strong hand onto Anakin's shoulder to comfort him.

The Council confirmed everything just as Qui-Gon knew they would. The Force was strong with Anakin and his midi-chlorian count was beyond anything that had been seen before. Qui-Gon smiled. He felt vindicated after so many years of the Council dismissing him.

"He is to be trained, then," he said.

He was sure that was to be their next pronouncement. Every fiber of him sung with that certainty. He was wrong.

"No," Mace Windu said. "He will not be trained."

Anakin looked like he was about to cry. Qui-Gon almost wanted to do the same. To cry, shout, or rage in some way. This was wrong. They were wrong. But then, they always were.

"No?" he asked, still in complete shock.

"He is too old. There is already too much anger in him," Mace replied.

Qui-Gon could not let this stand. The Force had led him to Anakin. It had helped him find a way to free the child from slavery. He felt like he had survived everything in his life just so he could train Anakin. He took a breath to calm himself and said, "He _is _the Chosen One. You must see it!"

Yoda, as he always did, ignored Qui-Gon's angry defiance. "Clouded, this boy's future is. Masked by his youth."

Qui-Gon looked at the other Council members. Surely one of them must see the truth of the matter. He was used to them disagreeing with him, but he still respected their wisdom. Surely in a case as clear as this, one of them must see how obviously right he was. However, he saw nothing to give him hope. Some of the members even looked embarrassed for him. He stiffened under those looks.

Fine. He would do what he had planned on doing all along.

"Very well," he said as coolly as he could manage. "I will train him then. I take Anakin Skywalker as my Padawan apprentice."

A bright flash of hope sprang onto Anakin's face. Qui-Gon's grip on the boy's shoulder strengthened, as if daring anyone to try to take the boy from him.

"After so many years refusing one, take a Padawan now you will?" Yoda said, his eyes half lidded and intent. "Despite the darkness, so sure you are suddenly?"

"I am," Qui-Gon said. And he was. Everyone saw the certainty in his eyes. His passion was unmatched when he felt a cause must be taken up. This was a cause he believed in like no other. He knew that Yoda was trying to play on his fears, but he honestly had no fear of Anakin falling. The living Force would not lead him wrong.

Yoda, obviously, thought otherwise. "Dangerous, the boy is," the ancient Jedi master said bluntly.

Qui-Gon flinched ever so slightly. After so many years of arguing against taking a padawan, he had not expected so much resistance when he finally accepted an apprentice. Worse still, Anakin had to stand and hear his fate argued like he wasn't there. Anakin didn't need to be treated like an object; he'd had enough of that in his young life already. Just as Qui-Gon was about to say as much, Mace waved his hand, swiping the subject aside.

"Now is not the time for this," he said. "This is too large a matter to decide now. Tomorrow the Senate will vote for a new supreme chancellor. Queen Amidala returns home, we are advised, which will put pressure on the Federation and could widen the confrontation. Those responsible will be quick to act on these events."

"Drawn out of hiding, her attackers will be," Yoda said, quietly.

"Events are moving too fast for distractions such as this," Ki-Adi-Mundi added.

"Go with the Queen to Naboo and discover the identity of this dark warrior who attacked you, be it Sith or otherwise. That is the clue we need to unravel this mystery."

"Decided later, young Skywalker's fate will be," Yoda said.

Qui-Gon knew a dismissal well enough when he heard one; after all, he heard them often enough. He knew they were trying to remind him of his duty. No matter his feelings about Anakin, he still had a mission. If he abandoned Amidala and Naboo, there would be severe consequences. As a Jedi, the mission came first, whether he liked it or not. He especially could not ignore the Sith. He knew first hand how dangerous that could be. Still, Anakin could not be forgotten.

"I brought Anakin here; he must stay in my charge. He has nowhere else to go," he said.

"He is your ward, Qui-Gon. We do not dispute that," Mace agreed with a nod.

"But train him not! Take him with you, but train him not!" Yoda said, sharply.

Qui-Gon nodded, though inwardly he still felt like shouting about how wrong they were. He was about to bow out when Mace held up his hand again.

"You will protect the Queen, but do not interfere if it comes to war. We cannot act until we have Senate approval," he said. Again, Qui-Gon nodded, although he knew as much without Mace telling him. Then Mace continued, saying, "And you will take another Jedi with you."

"What?" Didn't they trust him? This felt like a slap to the face, but Qui-Gon remained outwardly emotionless.

"Knight Gola Kensyn will accompany you," Mace explained. "If your attacker was indeed a Sith, you will need back up."

_All the more reason I should be allowed a padawan, _Qui-Gon thought ruefully. He knew that no one in the Council really had believed him when he'd insisted the attacker was a Sith. No. This other Jedi they were sending with him was insurance. They wanted someone who could keep an eye on him and keep him in line. Someone who could make sure he wouldn't try to train Anakin. If they had really wanted to give him back up, they wouldn't be sending a fresh, untested Knight.

Still, this was not a point he could argue. After all, the tattooed Zabrak was clearly a formidable opponent. His short battle had taught him that first hand. He would need help if attacked again. "I understand," Qui-Gon conceded.

"May the Force be with you," Yoda said.

Qui-Gon and Anakin both bowed and left the chambers. There was nothing more to argue now, but Qui-Gon vowed that Anakin would not be overlooked. Once the crisis on Naboo was settled, he would make sure that Anakin was recognized.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: As always, thanks for all the reviews and support for this story.

Sorry if the last chapter confused anyone. At least one clarification: It takes place before Anakin/Vader's consciousness is brought in by the Force. It was my way of cheating in a few ways. For one, I think if the Council had really closely examined and tested Vader, there would have been a problem. So work under the assumption that before this story starts, Anakin was exactly as we saw him in Ep. 1.

This might all be clarified, hopefully, by this chapter, so here it is, super fast.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of this. That privilege belongs to Mr. Lucas.

Chapter 3

By the end of breakfast, Anakin was in a great mood. He and Padmé had spent the whole time just laughing and joking about silly things. The darkness inside and around him temporarily fluttered away. Evil could not so easily cling to Anakin as he was now- innocent and whole again. It remained still, lurking and waiting, but was forgotten for the moment. Anakin was absolutely content to play the part of a child again. He'd never really had a proper childhood, but compared to the complications of his teenage and adult life, he felt perfectly carefree.

When Padmé stood up to go after he'd finished eating, Anakin suddenly felt a flash of panic.

"Don't go," he pleaded.

"Ani, I have a lot I need to do," she said. She saw how worried he looked and ruffled his hair. "I'll try to find some more time for you later but I am queen and there are a lot of other people who need me."

What might have turned into a scowl in the adult Anakin came out as a pout now. Padmé was always needed by someone else. Why couldn't she ever be just his?

"Okay," he mumbled.

Padmé smiled brightly at him. "I'll send for Qui-Gon now, how about that?"

A smile flickered back onto Anakin's face. He nodded mutely. He couldn't trust himself to say goodbye to Padmé. He'd had to do it too many times in his life. Maybe he could change that this time around.

He gave Padmé a small nod and watched as she left to fetch the Jedi. As soon as she'd gone, Anakin's mind started racing again. Qui-Gon had been a part of his life for such a short time, but his impact had been huge. The instant Anakin had met Qui-Gon, his life had changed. Even after the man had died, he'd remained in Anakin's life. Qui-Gon was there as the shadow that would pass over Obi-Wan's face. He was there as the "what could have been" when Anakin was upset with Obi-Wan or the Jedi Council.

Anakin decided he had to prepare himself. This meeting had to go perfectly. The problem was, he wasn't exactly the boy Qui-Gon thought he was meeting. How much would Qui-Gon be able to sense? Anakin couldn't take any chances. He clamped down hard on every emotion and put up the strongest mental shields he could muster.

When Anakin heard Qui-Gon's heavy footfalls outside of his room, he stood up and tried to straighten his clothes. He had no idea what was coming next. How could he? This past was not the one he'd experienced. He held a small breath as the door opened.

In stepped a man that Anakin only partly recognized. Qui-Gon did not look the same as he'd remembered. He was still Qui-Gon but he seemed older, harder, rougher. More grey hair, more scars- a million little changes. Before Anakin had a chance to ponder these changes, Qui-Gon spoke.

"Hello Ani."

There was a smile on Qui-Gon's face but it was not as warm as Anakin remembered it. Anakin returned the smile without thought. Then he searched inside himself for the correct response. What would he have said at this age? He hoped that Qui-Gon took the hesitation for nerves.

"Good morning Mister Qui-Gon, sir," he said.

Qui-Gon shook his head. "Just Master will do now, Ani."

Anakin's mouth gaped open. A huge smile exploded across his youthful features. "Master?"

He couldn't believe the words even when he said them himself. Qui-Gon's own smile widened and the warmth Anakin remembered so well was there, if only for a moment.

"Yes, Ani. The council has just granted me permission to train you."

Anakin couldn't believe it. It was the very thing he'd dreamed of since he had first met Qui-Gon. Now it could all be true at last.

"But... how?"

Qui-Gon let out a low laugh. "Well, the council was bound to listen to me eventually. Once they heard how you destroyed the droid control ship, they could hardly deny that you were the Chosen One."

_"You were the Chosen One!"_ The words echoed in Anakin's mind and he winced slightly.

"Is something the matter?"

How to explain this? Was there any explaining it? Anakin wasn't sure he could, even to himself. Still, Qui-Gon was looking at him closely now. He had to say something. He just wasn't sure what.

"It's just that, I don't know how to be the Chosen One. I don't know if I _want_ to be the Chosen One. I feel everything and I don't want to. What if I can't save everyone? What if everything I try to do fails?"

He'd confessed something similar to Obi-Wan once, and just as they had then, the words seemed to tumble out of Anakin's mouth. He felt raw and weak. He hated feeling like this. Qui-Gon clearly sensed Anakin's turmoil. The Jedi placed his hand firmly on the boy's shoulder.

"I'm sorry. Perhaps I should have said that differently. You'll have to forgive an old Jedi. It's been a long time since I have had an apprentice," Qui-Gon said. A shadow played across the man's features that Anakin didn't quite understand before Qui-Gon continued speaking. "Hopefully I can help you with this burden."

Anakin nodded his head and bit his lower lip. What he was feeling right now, it wasn't Qui-Gon's fault. Qui-Gon had never failed him, never betrayed him. Nevertheless, he felt oddly disconnected at a moment that should have been one of the best in his life. Qui-Gon Jinn was his master. He was also a Jedi. Could Anakin go down this path again? He didn't think he could, but he also didn't think he could follow any other path. As far as the rest of the galaxy was concerned he was just a nine year old boy. He could hardly live on his own. He also could not go to his mother now. He wouldn't be able to help her yet and even though she would still love him, Anakin knew she'd be disappointed if he came back home right now. Just as important, he finally had his chance with Qui-Gon.

"Are you alright, Ani? Something is wrong. You still seem troubled," Qui-Gon said.

"I'm fine, maybe, I dunno," Anakin mumbled. His heart was beating fast and hard. Could Qui-Gon sense everything he was trying so hard to keep hidden? He didn't think so. He'd already had a lifetime of experience hiding his fears. Still, he knew some of it must have seeped through and he had to give some sort of explanation. "I just woke up from a really bad nightmare this morning, and I think it's still bothering me."

It was the truth or as near as Anakin thought he could get. Qui-Gon seemed to accept it at least. He gave Anakin a small nod.

"The Council wanted to meet with you before the funeral, but perhaps we should try a bit of meditation first," he said. "I can guide you in it. Think of it as your first lesson as a padawan."

A slight edge of panic flared in the back of Anakin's mind.

"Funeral?" he asked, his voice wavering a bit.

"Yes, a small ceremony for Knight Gola. The Naboo would like to honor the sacrifice she paid facing the Sith warrior."

Gola... Anakin was sure he'd never heard of the Jedi Knight before. She must have been the being chosen to accompany Qui-Gon. Anakin tried to process this information quickly so he didn't seem out of the loop. At the same time he breathed a quiet sigh of relief. For a moment he'd thought that maybe Padmé had been mistaken. That Obi-Wan had been on this mission but he'd... Well, it didn't matter now. And he didn't care either way. He didn't. No, what he cared about was figuring out what was going on.

"What exactly happened in that fight?" he asked, his curiosity getting the better of him.

"Another time perhaps. Right now you have enough on your mind. So kneel and I can guide you in meditation," Qui-Gon answered.

Anakin suppressed the urge to groan. Meditation had rarely ever helped him in the past, and this was one instance he was sure it wasn't going to help. Still, he did what he was told. He knelt on the floor and Qui-Gon knelt next to him. They both closed their eyes.

"Now relax. Breath slow and deep. Let go of everything and let the Living Force speak to you. Let it flow into you and through you."

Anakin didn't need to be told how to touch the Force. With unconscious ease, he'd always been able to find its flow. Here on Naboo it was all that much easier; the place was full of life. More importantly, this was the planet that sang to him of Padmé. This part of meditation he was happy to do. It was the part that he knew was coming that he'd always had a problem with. This time, he realized, he almost dreaded it.

"Good Anakin," Qui-Gon said, sensing the Force swelling around the boy. "Now think about your nightmare, what it made you feel, and let it all go. Release it into the Force."

Anakin continued breathing slowly. He could do this. He knew he could. He just didn't want to. But what would Qui-Gon think if he just blew off their first lesson? Maybe he'd never know exactly what had happened, but he'd been given a second chance and he was determined to have things work out this time. In order to do that, he might have to meditate on all that had happened. For now, though, he didn't want to risk any of it slipping through to Qui-Gon. He would just have to focus on something meaningless. Insignificant.

Killing the Separatist leaders. He probably would have done it even if Sidious hadn't asked him to. Especially that _sleemo_ Gunray. Those memories were nothing to conjure but they were harder to release into the Force than he'd thought. It did little to settle his emotions, but it was enough to convince Qui-Gon that he'd at least tried.

"A good first attempt," Qui-Gon said when he sensed the subtle change in Anakin's emotions. He gave Anakin a light pat on the shoulder. "Well, if you're feeling up for it, I think we ought to visit the council members now."

This would be weird. Really weird. Like meditation, though, there would be no getting out of it. Anakin sucked in a deep breath to steel himself for it.

"Alright," he said.

"No need to worry," Qui-Gon said, picking up on Anakin's unease. "They merely want to hear you recount your actions in the battle over Naboo. You are my padawan, and this meeting won't change that."


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Thanks again for the support everybody. I actually had this chapter finished, but I split it into two parts while I was editing. So, ironically, I had the next chapter finished, but could no longer post this one. Then writer's block hit (which, if anyone is following my other story, is also why that hasn't been updated yet). On the plus side, expect the next chapter to be up in the next day or so at most.

Disclaimer: SW is not mine

Chapter 4

Anakin and Qui-Gon stood a moment before entering the room where the Council awaited. The closer they'd gotten, the more anxious Anakin had felt. It wasn't that he was intimidated by the Council; he hadn't felt that way in a long time. He'd crossed to the Dark Side. Now that he had, in essence, been reborn, he felt muddled- like his younger self and older self had been smashed together. So far he'd managed to hide what was surely a very odd Force signature from Qui-Gon. He was fairly confident he could do the same with the Council Masters, but the small grain of doubt was enough to worry him. Eventually he'd fallen far enough behind Qui-Gon for the older Jedi to take notice.

"Do not be concerned, Ani. I know things did not go well for you at the Temple, but this meeting should be brief. I already told them everything you've done when I was appealing the decision to have you as my Padawan. They have only asked to hear your version of things. Just tell them what you told me yesterday."

Anakin's heart gave one hard thump. Yesterday. He had no clue what might have happened in this world yesterday. From the little he'd heard, things had gone the same. Still, this would be difficult enough without the chance of accidentally giving a conflicting story of what he'd done in the battle over Naboo.

"What if they see me again and change their minds?" he asked slowly. "What will happen to me?"

"I have already decided. You will be a Jedi, no matter what they say," Qui-Gon stated fiercely.

As grateful as Anakin was to have Qui-Gon again, he couldn't bring himself to be comforted by those words. But what had he wanted the man to say? That Anakin could go back to his mother if the Council denied him again? Anakin shook his head. Now was not the time for this. He had to keep his wits about him.

"Try to release your fears into the Force, my young apprentice."

Anakin nodded and used the suggestion as a cover for his other objective. He pulled the Force about him and swathed it around his mind with ease. He let his anxiety melt into the Force, while also further cloaking himself. Qui-Gon beemed, obviously proud of his new padawan's quick grasp of Jedi techniques. With that, the pair entered the room.

All eyes immediately fell on Anakin. He was sure he should have at least pretended to be daunted by them, but he found now that he saw them all again, he didn't want to give them the satisfaction. Instead he just gave them all a small nod when Qui-Gon bowed.

"Welcome young Skywalker. Qui-Gon," Mace Windu said.

"Wish to hear, we do, your own account of events," Yoda added. "Outside you may wait, Qui-Gon."

"Very well," Qui-Gon said.

Anakin watched Qui-Gon go before he set to telling his tale. He made sure to keep his account of destroying the droid control ship as brief as possible. It wasn't too hard. After all, he was telling them about something that, for him, had happened some thirteen years ago. He was relieved when the masters only gave him a few simple questions before he was allowed to leave.

"What was your objective when you entered the starfighter?" Plo Koon questioned.

Anakin bit his lip while he took a second to think back. He shrugged his shoulders.

"Nothing really. I was just trying to hide there. I only took off on accident while I was trying to help out."

"And you say you fired your torpedoes without any specific target in mind?" Ki-Adi-Mundi asked.

"Yes Master."

The circle of masters murmured their approval. Only one was silent. Yoda didn't say a word. The ancient green grandmaster simply stared at Anakin through half lidded eyes. Anakin tried his best to ignore it. He resisted any urge to act or speak out. Instead he stayed perfectly calm under Yoda's intent examination. Yoda remained silent as the other masters finished their discussion. Finally Mace turned his eyes back onto Anakin.

"You are dismissed, Skywalker. Send Qui-Gon back in on your way out," he said.

Anakin inclined his head but he didn't trust himself to respond beyond that. He found Qui-Gon waiting just outside the door.

"The masters wish to speak to you," he said.

"I understand. Wait here. This shouldn't take long," Qui-Gon replied.

Anakin nodded. He was glad when the meeting with the Jedi Council members was over with but he'd be happier still when he could get further away from them. Seeing Mace Windu, even under the best of circumstances, had always been uncomfortable. Seeing him again after he had helped murder him, well, uncomfortable didn't seem to cover it. Yoda was worse. Even though it was impossible, Anakin was sure somehow the ancient Jedi master saw the truth about him. It was unsettling to say the least.

All the more reason, Anakin decided, that he needed to figure out exactly what he planned to do. He needed to analyze his choices carefully before things went much further. If he became a Jedi again, as Qui-Gon seemed determined to have him be, this would just be the start of many encounters with the Council. But what were his other options?

He could tell Qui-Gon he wanted to go home. It would take a while, but he thought he could undoubtedly build another pod. Then he could race for a living and buy his mother's freedom. His mother would likely disapprove of this choice, but at least he'd be able to watch over her. Of course, if he chose to go back to Tatooine, he'd not only lose his chance with Qui-Gon, but he'd probably never have a chance with Padmé. It wasn't like senators and racers shared social circles; not good senators anyway. He could always start designing ships or become a regular pilot when he got older, but he still didn't like his chances of meeting Padmé that way. And, if there was still something threatening Padmé's life, he would learn nothing useful on Tatooine.

Then there was an issue he could not ignore- curiosity. While he did not relish the idea of becoming a Jedi again, it was as a Jedi that he could learn the answers to all the questions he had. He wanted to know what it would be like to be Qui-Gon's padawan. He wanted to know why Qui-Gon- reality in general- seemed different from what he remembered. Then there was the one thing he'd wanted to know almost since waking up this morning... where was Obi-Wan? He didn't know why it bothered him so much. Why he cared anymore. But if nothing else, he felt driven to find the answer to that question.

While he considered the possibilities, something Qui-Gon had once told him came to mind. _'Always remember,' _he'd said, _'your focus determines your reality.' _There would be no easy paths but he would not waste the chance he'd been given. If he stayed focused on what he wanted, he knew he could succeed this time.

Anakin was still tracing out the choices before him when Qui-Gon reemerged. Qui-Gon walked past without a word and then paused when Anakin didn't follow. The older Jedi smiled down at him.

"Come along, Padawan."

Anakin hurried to fall in step behind his new Master. "They haven't changed their minds then? I'm going to be a Jedi?"

"Only you can make that decision, but I will teach you."


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: As promised, a quick update. Updates will be a bit slower after this since I have once again written through the chapters I'd finished. Luckily, this one's extra long.

Okay, I swear I'm not trying to drive you all nuts with the Obi-Wan thing. He is going to show up, but the way I've planned it, it won't happen for a few more chapters. I too am anxious for him to show up, but I don't want to rush things. As for Anakin, I'm sorry if his characterization seems a little off. He's been rather difficult to write. I've mentioned in previous chapters, he is the man that became Vader, but... not quite since he's kind of mixed with his younger self. Plus, I don't think Anakin was way too lost at that point (I mean, he cried after killing the Separatists in the movie).

Anyway, thanks again to all have reviewed. Keep 'em coming, because it keeps my mind on this story. Some of you have even given me some ideas...

Disclaimer: SW still isn't mine.

Chapter 5

With the meeting over, Anakin still had another highly uncomfortable situation to look forward to. In a few hours, the funeral for Knight Gola Kensyn would begin. He had tried a number of times since that morning to remember who the fallen Knight might have been. He couldn't remember anything. Perhaps they'd never met, perhaps he'd just forgotten, or perhaps the Knight hadn't even existed in the reality he remembered. It was certainly a possibility. At this rate, he was willing to believe anything. After all, here he was, sharing lunch with Qui-Gon Jinn.

Anakin sipped at his juice and looked at Qui-Gon over the rim of his glass. There were so many things that he wanted to say. So many things that he wanted to ask. The problem was he couldn't mention most of the things on his mind because they had to do with his old life. As for everything else he wanted to know, he wasn't sure if he could get away with asking any of it.

Although he appeared to be concentrating on his meal, Qui-Gon noticed all of the attention he was getting from Anakin. He raised his eyes from his food and smiled when Anakin quickly looked back down at his own food.

"Is there something on your mind, Padawan?"

Of course Qui-Gon would notice. Anakin cursed himself for not hiding his emotions better while simultaneously marveling at being called Padawan again. Suddenly he was looking forward to having his braid again. Even before everything had fallen apart, he'd been anxious to be a knight and master. Now he wanted to ask Qui-Gon when they would go through the braiding ceremony, but he quickly realized that he shouldn't know about that sort of thing.

Instead he asked, "Could you tell me something about Knight Kensyn?"

"I didn't know her very well personally," Qui-Gon replied. "I believe she was only knighted two weeks ago. I'd heard that she was a skilled fighter and she proved that well enough in the fight, but it was a waste for her to be sent on this mission. She could have been much greater if the Council had heeded my warning about the Sith."

There was a hard glint in Qui-Gon's eyes when he mentioned the Jedi Council. Anakin wondered if it had always been there and he'd been too young to notice or if this was just another change. It seemed like this Qui-Gon was a bit more disillusioned than the man Anakin remembered. He wondered, vaguely, what had caused the change. Frankly, though he was curious, he wouldn't question it or complain. It suited him just fine. Not to mention, he had a whole new life ahead of him. There was no reason to try to find out everything at once. There was one thing he wanted to know now, though.

"What happened in that fight?" he asked casually.

"I'm not sure we need to talk about such things during our midday meal."

Qui-Gon's expression clouded slightly. Anakin only felt his curiosity pique further. He knew he had to be cautious, but he wouldn't be so easily deflected.

"I just want to know more since we're going to Knight Kensyn's funeral tonight. I only knew her for a little bit, so I would feel better knowing what happened."

"Alright, I suppose there's no harm." Qui-Gon leaned back in his seat and crossed his arms over his chest. "Knight Kensyn and I continued to fight the Sith after we left you in the hangar. I wasn't used to fighting alongside another, especially a near stranger. We weren't very coordinated, so I tried to take on the Sith on my own to finish things. Because of my foolishness, the Sith was able to knock me out of the fight for a few moments. Kensyn seemed to think I thought she was incapable of helping, so while I was down, she charged forward. She battled furiously and before I could catch back up, the Sith had managed to lead them to a series of laser barriers. She was able to fight admirably on her own so that she was still fighting by the time I reached her, but it wasn't enough. I was able to reach them just as she was overwhelmed. When the Sith struck her down, I was able to use the distraction to finish him off as well."

Anakin nodded his head, taking it all in. So things had gone almost the same as the fight he remembered. Only, this time, Qui-Gon had survived it all. He had to try hard not to smile about that fact, as Qui-Gon was obviously troubled about how things had turned out. Part of him wanted a more complete retelling than the rushed tale he'd just been offered. However, he knew he'd already pushed his luck far enough for the moment.

"It makes me wonder if I should have taken another apprentice sooner. After a time, I had meant to find a new apprentice, but no one ever seemed right so I decided it was the will of the Force to remain alone. Yet, if I'd had a trusted partner at my side, I feel things would have ended differently," Qui-Gon mused to himself.

"It's right this way. Now you can teach me. I need _you_ to teach me," Anakin said earnestly.

"Indeed, it is one of the only good things to come of all this. And it is pointless to wonder what could have been."

* * *

As Anakin had expected, the funeral was a surreal experience. Qui-Gon's funeral had been buried in his heart as one of the turning points in his life. That night he'd seen his dreams go up in flames and, at the same time, be renewed by another. Every detail had been committed to memory. Everything looked about the same this time, except, of course, for the most important detail. Most of the same beings were gathered in mourning, but the body on the pyre was different.

A young knight with stark black hair was displayed before all. She seemed about the same age as Anakin. Or, he quickly corrected, the age he'd been until this morning. Anakin wondered if he would have liked her if he'd ever known her. Even in death, she struck Anakin as a fierce woman. At the very least, he knew with absolute certainty that he was glad for the sacrifice she'd made.

As Anakin stared deep into the flames, his mind started to wander. He thought of watching Qui-Gon turn to ash, of his own grief then, and of Obi-Wan at his side. With thoughts of Obi-Wan came the unwanted memory of Mustafar. The heat from the pyre seemed to intensify a hundredfold. All Anakin could see was flame and for a terrifying moment he thought he was burning again. He swayed in place.

Anakin felt a large, heavy hand on his shoulder.

"Ani?" Qui-Gon asked quietly.

At first, Anakin couldn't answer. Instinctively he turned to Padmé for comfort, but his eyes settled on the man right beside her instead. Undoubtedly sensing Anakin's gaze, Sidious looked at the boy out of the corner of his eyes.

"Is something wrong Padawan?" Qui-Gon asked.

Anakin's eyes were still locked on the Chancellor when he finally said, "No Master."

An unexpected surge of emotions came with those words. The last person he'd called Master had been Sidious. At the time, he'd only used the title because he had to. As strange as it was, though he'd always respected Palpatine, he'd never respected Sidious. Once he got what he needed he had fully planned on overthrowing the Sith Lord as he'd told Padmé he would. No, until now, there had only ever been one being he'd called Master and meant it sincerely. Anakin shook himself from Palpatine's ensnaring presence and forced his eyes back on the fire.

That's when it hit him. He finally knew who Kensyn was. He'd never known her name, but he'd met her. She was indeed a good fighter. Unfortunately, she was no match for a Sith. This time it had been the Zabrak, but originally... he'd killed her. She'd actually managed to give him some trouble. Older, more skilled, still she'd fallen at his blade alongside countless other Jedi.

The figure in the fire transformed before his eyes. It shifted- for a moment- into Qui-Gon before quickly becoming something completely different. It was just as large, but darker and absolutely menacing. The fire went out and suddenly the pyre was a medical table. For some reason the sight filled Anakin with dread. He found his breath was frozen in his lungs. When at last he was able to force air out, it came as a mechanical wheeze. The world swirled and everything became as black as the figure on the table.

Out of the blackness came a multitude of voices. Some he knew well and others tugged at him despite their unfamiliarity. He could only understand snatches of conversation out of the din.

_It seems in your anger, you killed her... Ah, father. Powerful Jedi was he... No. I am your father... He's more machine now than man; twisted and evil... There is good in him. I've felt it... You were right about me. _

Anakin's eyes flew wide open. He blinked as sweat dripped into his eyes. He tried to calm himself, but he couldn't stop shaking. It felt like his mind was being torn apart.

Most in attendance hadn't noticed his behavior yet, but Anakin was eager to get away from those who had. Yoda and Mace Windu were both gazing at him intently from across the room. Their expressions were as unreadable as ever. Undoubtedly, Windu was trying to figure out if there was some way he could revoke the Council's decision to accept him. As for Yoda... well, who ever knew what Yoda was thinking? Just behind Padmé, lovely even in her somber funerary wear, Palpatine was watching him closely. To the world he looked concerned. Before it might have been all that Anakin saw, but he knew better now. Just barely, he could sense something cold and predatory in the Force. Anakin knew all too well the Dark Side of the Force. He had not only touched the darkness, but embraced it. Though it might have been well hidden from the others, he could feel it now and it turned his stomach.

"I don't feel good. I... I need to go outside," Anakin muttered.

Qui-Gon nodded. He put a steadying hand on Anakin's back and guided him outside. They 'd just gotten beyond the glow of funeral pyre when Anakin felt his legs give way beneath him. He stumbled and nearly fell before Qui-Gon caught him.

"Perhaps you should go to sleep," Qui-Gon suggested.

The day had been long and dizzying. For most people, that would have been the perfect reason to rest. For a long time, though, sleep had been anything but restful for Anakin. First, dreams of his mother had plagued him. Then, the horrors of war kept him up at night. Finally had come the nightmares about Padmé which had haunted him night and day. What would he see when he closed his eyes tonight when terror already visited while he was awake?

"Fear leads to the Dark Side, young one."

Every muscle in Anakin's tiny frame went rigid. There had been the slightest edge of distrust coloring Qui-Gon's otherwise concerned words. No. This was wrong. Qui-Gon had always supported him, believed in him when no one else did. He couldn't lose that now that he'd finally gotten it back. Not now that Qui-Gon was his master- something that still seemed entirely impossible.

Qui-Gon knelt down in front of his apprentice. Anakin turned slowly to meet Qui-Gon's gaze. What he saw only confirmed his fears. Behind Qui-Gon's deep blue eyes he seemed to be rethinking or reevaluating something.

"I'm sorry Master," Anakin said quickly.

"Come. Let's go back to your room."


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I swear I'm going to spoil you all, but since I got this done with some crazy writing, I figured I better get it up before the weekend hits. I'll have plenty keeping me busy, so seriously don't expect the next chapter for at least a few days. On the plus side, after this chapter, things should start moving a bit faster.

As always, thanks for all the reviews. I really am thrilled by the love this story is receiving. Some of you smart people have guessed ahead to some of the things in this chapter.

Disclaimer: SW belongs to George

Chapter 6

The entire walk back to Anakin's room in the palace was made in silence. In the lead, Qui-Gon strode forward with a purpose. Anakin struggled to keep up with his short legs. He didn't dare ask Qui-Gon to slow down. He was afraid of what was going to happen, of what already had happened.

Fear.

How long had he lived in fear? The irony of his old title 'The Hero With No Fear' had never been lost on him. True, he had rarely feared for himself, but he had constantly feared for the ones he loved. Eventually, as Yoda had predicted, that fear had consumed him. It still tormented him.

His fear only increased when they reached the room at last. He wanted to pace. Obi-Wan had often chastised him for his constant need for movement but he couldn't help it. Action and movement distracted him. If he was doing something, he didn't have to think or worry. With Qui-Gon looming over him, though, he found the only thing he could do was sit quietly on his bed and wait.

When they'd entered the room, Qui-Gon had strode straight to one of the windows. He'd been standing there, staring out into the night ever since. In the gentle moonlight, Anakin was struck again by how much harsher every line in Qui-Gon's face seemed. Anakin had gotten so tense keeping still that he almost jumped when Qui-Gon finally broke the silence.

"Many years ago, I found a child that I thought should be trained as a Jedi. I took him back to the Temple, and when he was old enough, I took him as my apprentice. Though I taught him as best as I knew how, he still allowed greed and his own pride to overcome him. When he fell, I vowed never to take another apprentice," Qui-Gon said. He turned to face Anakin. "There are many paths to the Dark Side."

Anakin swallowed hard. He didn't know what to say. It wasn't like he could insist he'd never fall to the Dark Side, that there was nothing that could ever lure him like that. After all, he'd said as much to Obi-Wan when his former master had related this same story.

Something in Anakin's mind finally clicked. Obi-Wan. He wasn't here. Qui-Gon said he hadn't had an apprentice in a long time. That explained why Qui-Gon seemed so different. For whatever reason, Qui-Gon had never taken Obi-Wan as his padawan. Anakin could only guess what Qui-Gon had faced and survived on his own all these years. How all that might have changed him. More immediately troubling to Anakin, though, was something else Obi-Wan had told him.

One time when they'd gotten into a bad fight, Anakin had fallen back on one of his favorite ways to hurt his former master. He'd shouted that he'd wished Qui-Gon had been the one to survive and train him instead. In that instance, Obi-Wan had been tired and upset enough to shoot back that Qui-Gon had not always been a perfect master. He'd said it had been hard at times to please a man who seemed to always be looking for him to fail. Of course he'd immediately taken it all back, insisted that Qui-Gon had been right to doubt him since he'd failed so often.

This Qui-Gon was a bit more like that then. Fear spiked in Anakin again. What would that mean for him now that Qui-Gon seemed to suspect something?

Qui-Gon spoke again, breaking Anakin from his troubled thoughts.

"Tell me what happened last night Anakin. You told me this morning that you had a nightmare, but I sense it was more than that. Yoda also told me, after you met with him again, that he still did not think I should train you- that he felt a troubling shift inside of you. The funeral proves something is wrong. Something more than a simple nightmare."

Anakin was terrified of what might happen in this confrontation but he couldn't let that hold him back. The last time he'd let fear rule his actions, everything had turned out wrong. Anakin decided to do as he'd always been taught; he would trust his instincts.

"If I am the Chosen One, I'm destined to survive until I have fulfilled the prophesy, right?"

"Do not try to change the subject."

"I'm not. What I'm trying to say is... what if something happened? Something that shouldn't have so that the prophecy wasn't fulfilled?"

Qui-Gon's features softened slightly.

"Is that what has affected you so strongly? You dreamed that you died?"

"It was... I don't know what it was, what happened exactly, but... but it was more than a dream."

There was an edge of desperation in his voice that surprised even Anakin. His whole future depended on how this went. Somehow the events on Naboo were always central to his fate.

"What then?" Qui-Gon asked.

"I'm not sure," Anakin said honestly. "It was another life. Everything was similar but it was all different too. Everything went wrong. Just before I woke up, I was burning to death."

"A vision?"

Anakin didn't know how to try to explain any of it without sounding completely insane. As it was, he already wondered if he was losing it. There was absolutely no doubt in his mind that everything had been real but he couldn't reconcile that with that fact that he was sure this was real as well. He was still in a precarious position, so he decided for now he would have to go with Qui-Gon's interpretation. He nodded his head mutely.

Qui-Gon was scrutinizing him closely now. His mouth formed into a hard, thin line.

"That is what you saw at the funeral then?"

Again, Anakin nodded and he found his vision was swimming with unshed tears. He didn't want to break down in front of Qui-Gon but this day has pushed him to his limit. It was all he could do to stop from falling apart completely. He wished desperately that he had Padmé right now. He'd only ever let her see him at his absolute weakest.

Qui-Gon stepped closer.

"My conviction has not changed. I still believe you are the Chosen One and so you must be trained. The risk otherwise is too great." He let out a heavy sigh. "I'm just not sure I am the right one to teach you."

"Who else would? If Yoda doesn't want me trained, who else would stand up to him?"

There had been someone else, of course, but Anakin didn't think that was an option anymore. Qui-Gon was his last option. Anakin felt dizzy. He just wanted this day to be over. He definitely no longer thought the Force was rewarding him.

Qui-Gon crossed his arms over his broad chest as he considered that Anakin said. He sat down on the bed next to Anakin.

"I made a promise to you and that is something Jedi do not do lightly," Qui-Gon said. "For now I will give you a fresh start and if you work hard, I will teach you. But that road is still before us. Until then, I think you need to rest. I will put you into a state of dreamless sleep."

Dreamless sleep. Anakin finally let his tears fall as he pulled his boots off and laid back on the bed. Qui-Gon placed a callused hand on his forehead. In moments blissful oblivion overtook him and he knew nothing else until morning.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Okay, so I really am sorry about taking so long on this update. The weekend after I last updated, I started playing Assassin's Creed 2, and it took over my entire life. Did I ever mention that I can be slightly fanatical?

Anyway, this isn't the most exciting chapter. It's sort of a transitional which is another reason I dragged my feet on it. However, hopefully things will move faster again after this. I'll try to get the next chapter up within the next week.

Disclaimer: Same as always...

* * *

Chapter 7

Anakin awoke to a cool, dewy breeze on his cheek. The rich Naboo air had an instant rejuvenating affect on him. He breathed deeply. Blissful memories of mornings at Varykino drifted into his mind as the air filled his lungs. Nothing- no one- except perhaps his mother had ever been able to calm Anakin the way Padmé did. Since he couldn't have her now, he would have to settle for air.

Breathing deeply, Anakin lingered a little longer in bed. He didn't want to get up. He couldn't entirely remember the last time he'd just slept without some sort of interruption. He knew more nightmares would come. How could they not after everything that had happened? So, for a few moments, Anakin just concentrated on the mindless in and out of breathing. If he did that, he didn't have to think about anything else. He could cling a little longer onto the fleeting peace that dreamless sleep had brought.

Finally, Anakin grudgingly stretched his short limbs. He forced himself to sit up and swing his legs over the edge of the bed. He paused there. As soon as his feet touched the ground, reality would set in. Of course, what reality was anymore, he wasn't so sure. The distance alone between his feet and the floor was enough to throw him. Just one more thing he'd have to get used to again.

Anakin let out a low sigh. He couldn't think about this now. He wanted to hold onto the peace that he'd gotten from actually resting for once. He'd already been through enough before yesterday morning. By the time he'd gone to bed last night, he'd felt like his head was going to explode. As it was, he could feel a headache start to flare up just thinking about it. If he was going to survive- both mentally and physically- he would have to tamp down on all his emotions. He'd been given such advise enough times, but he'd have to really stick to it this time if he wanted to keep his sanity. He couldn't survive another day being inundated by visions and memories.

* * *

Qui-Gon bowed his head as he entered the dimly lit room where Yoda was waiting for him. Yoda gestured with a clawed hand for Qui-Gon to sit down. Qui-Gon took a seat next to the aged master.

"You wished to speak with me, Master?"

Yoda nodded his head. "Decided you still are about young Skywalker? Braided he will be today and become officially your new padawan learner?"

"Yes," Qui-Gon stated simply.

"Told you I have already how feel about that, I did," Yoda replied and he fixed Qui-Gon with half-lidded eyes.

"Yes," Qui-Gon said again, his voice flat.

"Then some advice for you I have."

Qui-Gon perked up slightly. He'd already braced himself for an argument; he wasn't prepared for advice. Though he seemed to butt heads with Yoda more often than not these days, he would always respect the master's vast experience. He bowed his head, happy to receive whatever words of wisdom Yoda might have for him.

"Much darkness there is around young Skywalker. Clouded the Dark Side has made his future. But hope there is," Yoda said. "His best chance for the light you are, Qui-Gon."

"Me?"

"Fear, distrust, anger. All of these I sensed in Skywalker, though try to block it all he did. Only eased when to you he reached with his mind. An anchor you are for him in the light. Use his bond to you to guide him you can."

"A bond? But how? It can take years for a strong bond to form between two Jedi and I've only recently met the child," Qui-Gon said.

"An ordinary Jedi, the boy is not," Yoda retorted. "Prone to attachment he is. Does everything by leaps instead of measured steps."

Qui-Gon stroked his beard thoughtfully. That certainly seemed to fit. The podrace and the battle over Naboo were certainly enough that Anakin put his whole heart into everything he did. If then, after being parted from his mother, Anakin saw Qui-Gon as some sort of parental figure, a bond hardly came as a surprise. Still, there were a few things bothering Qui-Gon.

"If there is a bond there, why haven't I sensed it?"

Yoda pursed his lips.

"Understand completely, I do not. Heavily shielded, Skywalker keeps himself. Perhaps blocked you are from his emotions. Also, one-sided this bond is for now. Bonded, he is to you and not you to him."

Qui-Gon nodded and asked his final question. "Even if all of this is true, should I still be his master if he is already attached to me? Are attachments not meant to be discouraged?"

"No longer wish to be his master, do you?"

"I have not changed my mind."

"Then no question there is. Know well the dangers of attachment, you do. Careful you will be. A balance to your padawan."

After that, Yoda said no more. Qui-Gon still had more he wanted to say and ask, but he knew that the conversation was over for now. He stood and bowed before leaving. As he walked out the door toward Anakin's room, he turned over everything in his head.

Yoda was right. Xanatos had fallen in part because of his attachments to his home planet and his father. Qui-Gon, in turn, had willfully blinded himself to his former apprentice's faults because of his own attachment. He wouldn't allow the same mistakes again. If he was indeed meant to guide Anakin firmly into the light, he would make sure to do so with his eyes wide open. He would tread carefully wherever Anakin tried to leap.

* * *

Keeping to his plan from that morning, Anakin coasted through the day on autopilot. For most of the day, he used basic meditation techniques to keep his emotions in check. Some things were easily released into the Force and many other emotions had to be viciously repressed. Keeping such tight control of his emotions made him feel worse than a machine. All the same, yesterday was enough to show him how necessary it was. Though he didn't have any more visions, the day wasn't without its trials. The entire day was filled with events that tested his resolve.

It took all he had to empty his mind and heart as he went through the braiding ceremony with Qui-Gon. He kept his eyes shut as his shaggy hair was trimmed so that he wouldn't see anything in the mirror. Still, he could feel the cut locks as they collected in an itchy pile on his neck and shoulders. The temptation to compare the ceremony to the one he'd gone through with Obi-Wan was almost irresistible, but he knew that would open a floodgate of emotions and memories. For the sake of his sanity, he instead thought about the schematics of some of the ships he'd flown in his life.

When he couldn't physically get his hands on a droid or something else that needed fixing, Anakin had often retreated into his mind this way. It was a trick he had learned to use when Obi-Wan was in lecture mode or when the Council was reprimanding him for some trivial offense. It felt altogether wrong to do the same thing to block out the moment he became Qui-Gon's apprentice or received a smile from Padmé.

By the end of the day, Anakin was completely exhausted from the effort. His feet dragged as he walked back to his room a step behind Qui-Gon. When they got into the room, Qui-Gon stopped Anakin with a firm hand on his shoulder. The older Jedi leveled the younger one with a serious stare before he spoke.

"You cannot let your fears hold you back, Padawan."

"I know," Anakin replied quickly.

Qui-Gon raised an eyebrow. "Do you? You have done your best to repress it, but it doesn't take a Jedi to sense it. You have exhausted yourself today trying to hide from your troubles."

Anakin had been running and dodging his problems for much longer than a day. Apparently it had finally gone on long enough that the whole world could see. He didn't know what to say to Qui-Gon. Any promise he might make would be a lie and he'd had enough lying for now. So instead he remained quiet.

Qui-Gon sighed after a couple minutes of stubborn silence. He took his hand off of Anakin's shoulder and started to walk back toward the door.

"We'll be leaving for Coruscant tomorrow and your training at the Temple will begin," he said. "For now, go to sleep and get your energy up for the trip."

A small spike of panic flared before Anakin could repress it. Qui-Gon noticed it immediately and turned his eyes back on Anakin. He knew what Anakin had told him the night before, but he had no way of knowing what truly haunted Anakin's sleep. For a moment, Anakin was afraid that he would be grilled further about his nightmares. What Qui-Gon said instead made Anakin's heart drop all the same.

"I cannot help you again tonight. You will have to learn to face your fears at some point, Anakin."

With that final statement, Anakin was left alone in his temporary palace room. He eyed the bed like it was a sleeping gundark that he was worried about waking. He had no idea what terrors might await him if he went to sleep. It was highly tempting to just stay up all night. He had certainly done it enough times in his life. Unfortunately, his young body seemed to demand rest more greedily than his mature one had. Not only that, but Qui-Gon would definitely notice.

He turned the lights out and then made his way by moonlight toward his bed. His feet dragged as he trudged toward the bed. He swallowed hard before climbing in. He buried himself under the covers, suddenly feeling very cold. The ceiling seemed to gape above him like a hungry void. He shut his eyes firmly and tried to will sleep to come. While his body and mind were weary, his heart was racing.

Fear morphed into anger. Anakin blew out a frustrated breath. This was ridiculous. He had faced much worse than darkness and sleep. With little effort he drew the Force around his mind and tried to put himself into a trance. At first it seemed to work and he sank quietly into oblivion. However, as he drifted deeper into sleep, his hold on the Force slipped and the nightmares broke through.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Sorry about the slow updates on this guys and thank you for those who have continued to follow this despite that. All the reviews and such make me all more determined to get this finished. I am determined to get at least this first part all posted. Unfortunately life has a tendency to get in the way of hobbies like fanfiction. And for those of you wondering, I swear Obi-Wan is finally going to make an appearance in a couple chapters. It's taken a lot longer to get to him than I initially planned.

Disclaimer: I still don't own any of SW

Chapter 8

Anakin stood in the corner of a dimly lit room. Blinking lights covered the grey walls and a slight tinge of sweat and blood mixed in the air with the sterile smell of medicine. Anakin barely noticed any of this. His eyes were glued on the figure at the center of the room. Lying prone on a table was Padmé

Babies. _Two of them_. His children in Obi-Wan's arms and his wife, dead, beside them.

Anakin snarled and charged forward.

"They're not yours," he shouted. "And she's not yours to cry over."

Anakin's fist never connected with his former master's face. The world dissolved around him. He plummeted through a black abyss. He crashed hard onto something metallic. At first he thought that the fall had dazed him, then he realized why the world seemed so dazzlingly bright. A churning river of lava filled his vision. Mustafar. He was back again. He got to his feet and scanned quickly for his target. There on a ridge. Anakin's rage built even further when he saw Obi-Wan again.

Hot ash stung at Anakin's nostrils. He shifted his weight and felt the platform under his feet shift slightly. With one, almost invisibly swift movement, he leaped high into the air. He landed just to the left of Obi-Wan instead of trying to jump over. As he landed, he swung his lightsaber and spun around to his former master's back. Obi-Wan was a fraction of a second too late. It was enough.

Obi-Wan cried out as he fell to his knees. It was obvious he was trying not too, but the pain was too great. Anakin did not feel the triumph he had thought he'd feel. Instead, he felt something else. A pang. A stab in the heart he was no longer aware he had. He had to stop this noise. This feeling was... annoying.

Anakin raised a fist and Obi-Wan's cries died instantly. Anakin panted heavily as he choked the breath out of his former master. Obi-Wan clawed instinctively at his throat. It was a weak gesture and a futile one. Anakin's mouth twitched but he could not smile. No, he was not enjoying this as much as he'd hoped. Obi-Wan was staring up at him silently. There was ferocious pain shining in those grey eyes and so much more. After a lifetime of hiding his emotions, they were all laid bare, swirling in his eyes.

Anakin couldn't look at them. He couldn't stand this. It was infinitely worse than any sound Obi-Wan might have made. There was only one way to stop it. Anakin increased the pressure of his invisible grip until he felt Obi-Wan's presence in the Force snap and then vanish. At the same moment, Anakin was thrown back into the waking world.

Anakin peeled off all of the covers and shoved them to the end of the bed. Though the room was still cool, he was completely coated in sweat. Behind his ear, he could feel his short new braid sticking to his neck. He got out of bed and padded over the thick carpet to the room's attached refresher. He turned on a dim light. As his eyes adjusted to the light, he turned on the sink and splashed some water onto this face. He ran his still wet hands through his buzzed hair.

When he caught his reflection in the mirror he thought for a moment that he was still dreaming. But no. The flash of yellow and red he'd seen wasn't the lava of Mustafar. It was his eyes. Anakin instantly remembered Sidious standing hunched and disfigured in front of him. He shut his eyes tightly. When he opened them again, he was completely transfixed by the transformation he saw. The red and yellow seemed to drain away as blue flooded back in.

Anakin fell forward until his forehead was pressed up against the mirror. He let his eyes drift shut as the cool mirror pressed to his skin. He was barely aware of his racing heart. Instead his mind was still stuck on what he'd just seen.

He had eyes just like Sidious. Was that what he was becoming? Had already become?

Anakin slowly opened his eyes again. They were still blue. But would they stay that way? It seemed like he had been given some sort of second chance. However, he wasn't sure what he would do with that chance. Given the opportunity, he couldn't say he would act any differently than he had. He hadn't enjoyed most of it. The power had been intoxicating but the things he'd had to do to get that power... All the same, if that's what it took to save Padmé, he couldn't imagine doing anything differently.

Anakin went back into the bedroom and eyed the chronometer. He'd only managed a few hours of sleep before the nightmares had woken him. Wonderful. He probably would have been better not going to sleep in the first place. He certainly wasn't going to be able to get back to sleep now, no matter how tired he was. Instead he walked over to the windows with leaden feet. He cracked the window and then knelt on the floor.

Most Jedi preferred actual sleep to the sort of restful trance that could be achieved through meditation. Despite this, many had to resort to meditation during the thick battles of the Clone Wars. If a few minutes of meditation was all that could be managed, you took what you could get. Anakin had taken to this sort of rest, partly from the necessities of battle but mostly as a refuge from his nightmares. It really was the only time he came close to enjoying meditation.

Anakin did his best to quiet his mind so that he could meditate now. He wouldn't be nearly as rested in the morning as if he'd actually slept, which was why most Jedi preferred real sleep. However, he wasn't really in a position to choose. It was either meditate for a few hours or face a restless night of visions and terrors.

Anakin sank partially into the Force and only came back to himself when his innate Jedi sense of time told him it was nearly morning. He had to take some time to stretch out his short legs. The hours of meditation had refreshed him some, but his legs were extremely stiff from hours on end of kneeling. Once he'd loosened up his limbs, he set about packing up the few belongings he had with him from Tatooine. Then, to waste a bit more time and keep his mind occupied, he did something he could hardly ever remember doing- he made his bed. Once the covers had been pulled smooth and neat, he sat and waited.

Not long after sunrise, Qui-Gon cracked the door open and poked his head into the room. When he saw Anakin sitting up on the bed, he entered.

"Awake already?" he said with a raised eyebrow.

"I couldn't sleep. I was too excited," Anakin lied easily.

Qui-Gon nodded, though he looked a bit skeptical. "Well, it looks like you are already packed as well. So why don't we go find something to eat. The transport back to Coruscant will be leaving in a few hours."

Anakin nodded and followed his new master out the door.

* * *

Anakin waited in one of the corridors on the transport. Qui-Gon had gone to have a word with the Jedi Council before they went to their cabin. This gave Anakin a little time to himself to think. He stood at a viewport and stared out at the whirling blur of hyperspace.

He found he was actually glad to have left Naboo. Ordinarily he would have savored his time there, but it wasn't like there was really much for him there right now. Maybe someday he'd be able to make a home for himself there as he had once planned. Until then, he was pleased he was at least able to get a last word with Padmé at their send off. It would probably be a long time before he saw her again. This time around he'd had the forethought to ask if she could keep in touch. With a bit of wheedling he'd managed to get her to say she would try to find time to if the Jedi allowed it. Anakin wasn't sure how he was going to get permission, but he figured it was worth a shot. After all, even if they weren't allowed attachments, Jedi were allowed friends.

That might make his future a little more tolerable. Although, he had to admit he was curious to see what else had changed. If Obi-Wan had not been on Naboo, would he be back at the Jedi Temple? Had he found a different master or was he stuck in the Agricorps? Somehow the latter seemed impossible. No matter what Anakin's feelings about Obi-Wan now, he knew one thing about his former master- Obi-Wan was a Jedi.

"Something troubling you my boy?"

Before he could help himself, Anakin jumped slightly. He'd been so lost in his thoughts that he hadn't noticed Chancellor Palpatine come up next to him. Anakin stayed in front of the viewport and looked sidelong at the older man. Standing next to Palpatine, Anakin felt as if he was standing in a pool of icy water. If he made one wrong step, he'd drown in it. He didn't know how he'd never noticed it before. A shiver tingled over Anakin's skin. He turned his eyes back out to space.

"It's nothing," Anakin replied.

"Now, now, I can tell there is something on your mind. You can tell me anything," Palpatine said smoothly.

Something in Anakin bristled. He'd allied himself with Sidious so that he could save Padmé but it didn't mean he'd liked it. By the end it had been obvious that Sidious was using him. He didn't like being used. However, until he knew if Padmé was still in danger, he would have to continue to play along.

"I was just thinking about what it will be like back at the Temple," he said.

"Well, if you ever find Temple life too stuffy, you know where to find me," Palpatine offered in a would-be casual voice.

"Thank you sir," Anakin forced out a bit stiffly.

Palpatine smiled. Anakin didn't know how that smile had ever seemed friendly. Predatory seemed a more accurate description. Well, it didn't matter. Maybe if he started earlier he could get the information he needed out of the old man before Padmé's life was ever in danger.

Just then, Qui-Gon appeared from around the corner. Palpatine gave one last smile and then quickly excused himself. Qui-Gon watched him go before speaking.

"What did the Chancellor want to talk to you about?" he asked.

"He just said I could talk to him if I needed."

Qui-Gon's eyebrows shot up momentarily in surprise. "Indeed? Quite a generous offer from a Chancellor."

"I guess I just make friends easily," Anakin shrugged.

"Especially with politicians it would seem. I am not so... _lucky_ in that regard," Qui-Gon said with a small chuckle. "Come now, my young apprentice. Let's get to our room."


	9. Chapter 9

Author notes: So sorry for the extremely long delay on this (almost 2 years, eek!) but I've never forgotten about it. I've already written out the next five chapters and have an outline that takes me up to the end. I will release these as I finish editing them and Obi-Wan finally makes his debut coming up.

* * *

**Chapter 9**

The trip to Coruscant was fairly uneventful. It seemed downright boring after everything that had happened, but Anakin certainly wasn't going to complain considering what qualified as exciting these days. That changed, however, mere moments after entering the Jedi Temple. Just after the Council parted ways with Anakin and Qui-Gon, a greeting boomed through the cavernous entrance hall.

"Qui-Gon," came the voice, deep and cultured.

Anakin knew that voice anywhere. It had taunted him through three years of war. Hearing it now made his arm tingle though it was flesh once again instead of machine. He had to work fast to train his emotions and expression.

"Greetings Master Dooku," Qui-Gon said, unaware of his Padawan's sudden discomfort. "It's been a long time. What brings you around?"

"Can't a master greet his former apprentice after a successful mission?" Dooku asked. He sounded hurt, although it the sentiment didn't carry to his face.

"I suppose, although it would be a first," Qui-Gon replied dryly.

Anakin had entirely forgotten about the fact that Dooku had been Qui-Gon's master. He had always found that very hard to imagine. He was glad to find that they at least weren't chummy. He hadn't heard much on the matter from Obi-Wan and he suspected it was because Obi-Wan hadn't actually known much about it himself. Obviously no matter what else had changed in this world, Qui-Gon and Dooku were still not close. Still, the rumors must have been true if Dooku was still around; Qui-Gon's death must have indeed been the final straw in Dooku's decision to leave the Order.

"I wished to discuss some things with you Qui-Gon," Dooku continued, ignoring his less than enthusiastic reception.

"If you don't mind, I would prefer a rest first. It has been a long, trying mission, and I will need to finish the necessary report for the Council. Also, I am sure Anakin would like to inspect his new home."

Dooku seemed to finally realize that there was a second being standing in front of him. He looked down at Anakin as if he was nothing more than something unpleasant that had trailed in on Qui-Gon's boots. It was a look Anakin hadn't experienced much since his days as a slave. He held up his chin and stared back defiantly. Dooku tried to smile but it turned into more of a sneer than anything.

"Ah yes, the slave boy. Good to see you have not outgrown your need to pick up... _interesting_ tag alongs on missions."

"Yes, well, as I said, you'll have to excuse me for now. I'll comm you when I have the time," Qui-Gon said.

With a curt nod, he swept off with Anakin in tow. It was all Anakin could do not to stick his tongue out as he left. No. Not just stick his tongue out. Seeing Dooku again, it was all he could do to not try to tear him apart. Forget the fact that he was trapped in a shrimpy body and had no weapon. He would tear Dooku limb from limb with his bare hands if he had to.

Anakin shoved those thoughts from his mind. Even if Qui-Gon was on uneasy terms with his former master, it wouldn't really do to have him catch his Padawan dwelling on evisceration. Like everything else in his life at the moment, revenge would have to wait.

It wasn't too hard to think about something else, though Anakin was hardly grateful for the reason. His mind had come to a complete halt because while he'd been thinking of all the things he wanted to do to Dooku, they'd reached his apartment. Not just the one he'd be sharing with Qui-Gon, but _his. _These were Obi-Wan's quarters.

Anakin barely held in a groan. Of course they would be in the same quarters. Obi-Wan had been given the apartment when Qui-Gon had died on Naboo. Now there was no Obi-Wan, or he was somewhere else, and Qui-Gon was very much alive. That wasn't the biggest problem though. If things were indeed the way they had been in the world he remembered there was one more reason to dread his new living space.

"My room is just over there," Qui-Gon indicated when they stepped inside. It was the door to Anakin's old room. Which meant Anakin was right. Which meant... "And this will be your room, Padawan."

Obi-Wan's room. When the apartment had passed on to Obi-Wan, he'd just kept his old room and given Qui-Gon's room to Anakin. Granted, in this world, Obi-Wan had never lived in this room. That hardly mattered to Anakin. He remembered vividly all the times he had snuck into Obi-Wan's room because he'd had a nightmare. Or the more recent times when he had glared angrily at a closed door as if that would prove to Obi-Wan how wrong he'd been about one thing or another.

Anakin grit his teeth and clutched tightly to his bag of scant belongings. He knew it was ridiculous. Knew that there would be nothing of Obi-Wan's in that room and that it would look like any other room in the Jedi Temple. _Still_. He couldn't get himself to take that first step into the room and claim it as his own.

"I know that it isn't what you're used to, but Jedi must learn to be comfortable sleeping wherever life might lead them," Qui-Gon said, mistaking the source of Anakin's discomfort.

Anakin just barely stifled a derisive laugh and managed to pass it off as a cough. He could sleep anywhere. Blood and mud filled trenches he could do. Padmé's apartment he could definitely do. But Obi-Wan's old room? Again, though, his current predicament got in the way. This was yet another thing that he couldn't explain to Qui-Gon. Even if he could somehow tell his new master, all he would earn by way of comfort was some ridiculous Jedi platitude.

So instead of explaining or even complaining, Anakin merely nodded his head once and stepped toward the door.

"Rest. There is much to do before you can start your training," Qui-Gon said.

"Yes sir," Anakin mumbled.

With one more step he was in the room. The door swooped closed automatically behind him and he was alone. He was trapped with countless unpleasant memories with no way to escape. Well, Anakin had faced much worse in his life than a room. He wasn't going to let such a stupid thing hold him back now. He threw his bag unceremoniously down next to the bed and set about a quick inspection of the room.

It felt completely hollow. He was used to feeling traces of people in the Force but this room had nothing. He suspected cleaning droids kept the room clean because he couldn't sense anyone else having been in here in a very long time. How long since Xanatos had been in this room? Anakin couldn't remember now how many years had passed between apprentices. Honestly Anakin was surprised the ever pragmatic Jedi hadn't cleared Qui-Gon out to make room for another master and apprentice. Probably, he suspected, they had kept him in this apartment as a sick way of constantly reminding Qui-Gon it was about time to take a new Padawan.

Anakin wondered what life would be like in this room. He'd spent so much time wondering if he was really wanted when he'd first come to the Temple with Obi-Wan. At the time, he couldn't help but feel he was nothing more than a memorial of a fallen master. Living in Qui-Gon's room had underlined that for him. Obi-Wan only kept him around because of Qui-Gon. Now that there was no Obi-Wan, he felt like a replacement again. Like he was only here because someone else wasn't.

* * *

Anakin was surprisingly adept at wrapping the Force around him like a shroud. With seemingly no effort at all, he would just disappear in it. Qui-Gon wondered if Anakin had stumbled upon the ability as a matter of survival. Just as he'd used the Force with unconscious ease to win races, perhaps he'd started to slip into the Force to escape the harsh realities of slavery.

However he did it, it made it easier for Qui-Gon to tell when his new Padawan had slipped off to sleep, for it was only then that those shields would slip, if only for a moment. Still waters quickly roiled into a murky mess of emotions. Qui-Gon probed gently, careful not to disturb Anakin. Flashes of angry, bubbling, lava and dark, desolate ash flew through his mind. These dark images were joined with a cacophony of sounds; shouting, sobs, and- most amazingly- the whir of lightsabers. Prime among these was one face and one voice. From the outside peering in, it was hard to divine the details but it was clear this person was at the center of Anakin's unease. Was it a memory? A premonition?

Qui-Gon pulled back. Now was not the time to unravel this mystery. Assured that Anakin was indeed asleep, Qui-Gon commed Dooku. He did not relish the idea of meeting with his former master but he'd rather get it over with so he didn't have it hanging over his head.

Qui-Gon didn't have to wait long for Dooku to arrive after he'd been contacted, as if it was only to be expected that his former apprentice would put off sleep to speak with him. Dooku entered the apartment without a word of greeting but Qui-Gon didn't miss the slight curl of the elder Jedi's lip when he looked at the door to Anakin's room. The Force was still distinctly unsettled around the sleeping child.

"I'm surprised the Council let you take the boy on."

This was not a conversation that Qui-Gon wanted to have again. His expression darkened slightly and he snapped up a silencing hand. "You are not here to discuss my new Padawan."

Dooku's eyes lingered a moment longer on Anakin's room. "No. I am not." Qui-Gon waited silently for him to continue. Dooku strode across the common area and then turned dramatically on his heel to face Qui-Gon. "I will soon be leaving the Order."

That... was not what Qui-Gon had been expecting. It had been enough to be in contact with his former Master once more that he'd thought nothing else could surprise him more. To say that it was rare for a Jedi to make such a decision would be a grand understatement. Nineteen. Only nineteen Jedi had ever just up and left the Order behind. Soon, apparently, to be twenty. He didn't know what to say.

"Why are you telling me?"

"I would like for you to join me," Dooku answered. Qui-Gon blinked, at a complete loss for words. Dooku was unfazed by the silence. A wild spark was in his eyes as he paced the length of the small room. "You must see it, Qui-Gon. All of the signs are there. The shroud of the Dark side has fallen and the Council is too blind or stubborn to act. Corruption and inaction plague the Senate. The Republic will fall into utter darkness if this is all ignored."

He suddenly rounded on Qui-Gon. There was something unsettling in his eyes. Fear? Hunger? "You should see this better than anyone else," he continued. "When you warned the Council of the return of the Sith, they downplayed your concerns. They did not take the threat seriously and it could have cost you your life. How much more will the Council's blindness cost the Jedi? The galaxy?"

Qui-Gon's face remained impassive. He gazed serenely at the elder Jedi and tucked his hands into the sleeves of his cloak."All the more reason to remain here. There must be those willing to work for change or the doom you herald will most surely come."

The sound Dooku made in response to that could hardly be called a laugh. It was derisive, dry, and completely devoid of all mirth. "I once felt that way and I almost wish I still could. But it is utter foolishness to believe you can truly enact change from inside an organization so mired in out-dated thought. I did not train a fool. There is a chance for change but not from within."

There was a bitter grain of truth to what Dooku said. Qui-Gon knew this. He had butted heads with the Council far too many times for him to deny it outright. However, he was not ready to admit defeat. He was too stubborn for that. He would continue to fight until the Council saw reason, just as they had with Anakin. Which brought him to the inevitable end of this conversation.

"Be that as it may, I will not abandon Anakin, especially if things are as dire as you predict," he responded. "I will not leave the Order."

For the briefest moment it seemed like Dooku would continue. Instead he swallowed his retort with a sigh. He walked to the door and paused in the frame. "I had hoped you would see reason. Perhaps you still will."

He left without another word.


	10. Chapter 10

Author's note: This chapter (and some of the upcoming chapters) contains a few references to things I've included in some of my other stories. You don't need to have read them to understand, hopefully, but just fair warning. Headcanon ahoy!

* * *

**Chapter 10**

The next few weeks saw Anakin excelling beyond all expectation in his classes. Well, all but Anakin's own expectations. Those were not quite met. For some reason he still couldn't control the Force as well in his young body. It couldn't be his size. Yoda was proof enough that the Force cared little about that. No. It was more like... it was almost as if his mind was at war with itself. Like his nine year old self had muddled his brain.

Even if he couldn't always control it, he did still have the expertise of a war tested Knight. Qui-Gon took it as further proof that his new Padawan was the Chosen One. Fellow students, who in another life had mocked him for being behind in his training, were now envious of his effortless skill. This won him few friends but Anakin was only as bothered by this as he had been the first time around; which is to say, not at all.

He didn't need friends, especially amongst the Jedi. Whether he had been joining illegal races in the Underlevels or building droids from scraps, he'd never wanted for something to do. The idea that Obi-Wan had been anything other than strict master was almost unbelievable to Anakin. He was, however, starting to realize how much freedom he'd had in those days.

It was impossible to sneak out on Qui-Gon's watch. He'd been caught the very first time he'd tried it and he hadn't tried again. He knew he was walking an extremely thin line. By all outward appearances he was the perfect Padawan. As a matter of survival, he was frequently forced to release his emotions, to meditate, to study, and to keep tight control of himself in general. If he didn't- if he gave even the slightest ground to his sorrow and rage- it would consume him completely. Ironic that it had taken becoming a Sith and dying to finally act like a _proper_ Jedi.

Which, of course, was precisely the problem. Even if he was proud of Anakin's rapid progress, it was clear that Qui-Gon sensed something was amiss. It came out subtly, in gentle prodding over Anakin's continued nightmares and subdued demeanor, but so far nothing had come of it. Qui-Gon could no better guess what the real problem was than Anakin could explain it. So, instead of falling back on his old forms of entertainment, Anakin was forced to feign studiousness in order to do a bit of sleuthing for amusement.

He absolutely could not ask anyone directly about his former master without raising suspicions. Instead he kept his eyes open. Thus far he hadn't spotted Obi-Wan amongst the wide halls of the Temple nor heard him mentioned even once in passing. So Anakin had spent the better part of the last week holed up in a corner of the library and was poking through records under the guise of learning Jedi history.

Still nothing. Even when he successfully cracked into the more private records using his old password, he came away empty handed. It seemed impossible that Obi-Wan just didn't exist, but it seemed equally impossible that he could exist and yet not be a Jedi.

Anakin didn't know why this mattered to him so much. It felt like he could find some degree of peace if he could just solve this one mystery. He just had to find the answer one way or another. Unfortunately, it was clear that this was just one more dead end in his quest. Anakin pushed angrily out of his seat and headed back toward his room.

* * *

Qui-Gon stared at his Padawan's closed door. He wasn't sure what to make of the last few weeks. On the one hand, he'd been told just how well Anakin was doing in every one of his classes. Qui-Gon had fully expected that bit of news. Even without all of the training that the other younglings his age had to rely on, Anakin had a natural grasp on the Force that was to be expected of the child of destiny. On the other hand, he'd also been informed that Anakin had neither made nor even tried to make a single friend. Thinking back on the happy, outgoing boy that he'd met on Tatooine, that was just hard for him to believe.

Qui-Gon had a plan to change that. It was unusual to take such a young Padawan out on a mission, but then it was a bit unusual to even have such a young Padawan. He was confident that getting Anakin out of the Temple for a bit would help tremendously. It was clear the boy was used to having more freedom than he was allowed now. Qui-Gon had been forced to stop Anakin from trying to sneak out at night. He hoped that an actual mission would help ease the child's desire to roam. He also hoped that this particular mission would help Anakin connect with his fellow young Jedi.

"Anakin, come out please."

It took a moment, but Anakin slipped out of his bedroom as commanded. "Yes, Master?"

"Get your things packed. We're going on a mission."

The change in Anakin's demeanor was instantaneous. His face lit up and his posture snapped straight. "A mission? What are we doing?"

"We are to retrieve a Force sensitive youngling for training. We'll depart as soon as you are ready."

Qui-Gon didn't fail to notice the face that Anakin made when he heard the mission details. Instead of reprimanding him, Qui-Gon threw him a datapad. "Here are all the details. Be sure to have them memorized by the time we land."

"Right," Anakin replied, not even glancing down at the datapad. He darted back into his room to start packing for their trip.

* * *

Anakin had tried to read the mission briefing. He really had. But when it was still droning about the local culture and notable geographical features a half dozen paragraphs in, he gave up. They were going to a Core World to fetch a youngling, not traipsing off into Wild Space. Learning more about the best way to hunt a blackbeaks in the game preserves or about the sometimes raucous political debates in the town squares would do nothing more than bore him to tears. Really, he decided, the best thing for the mission was for him to be high spirits, which meant not reading another word.

He could have skipped to the section about the family, but that seemed like the most pointless endeavor of all. Why learn more about these people than the youngling likely ever would? No, it was best to know as little as possible on a mission like this. He'd rather not know what kind of family he was helping to rip apart.

So it was, as they started their descent, that Anakin had no idea what they were flying into. Thankfully Qui-Gon seemed too preoccupied to drill him on the details of the briefing. So much so, in fact, that he'd let Anakin take over as pilot and land their small transport.

"Don't land in town," Qui-Gon instructed. "Just there, in the hills. Something is amiss and I'd rather be concealed for now."

Anakin did as he was told. He landed the craft carefully in the cover of a small grove of trees. As the ship touched down, there was a ripple in the Force. Something... off. Familiar. A disturbance that made him feel simultaneously anxious and strangely homesick, though he couldn't say just what home he was suddenly longing for. Home for him had never been places but people. There was also something else. Something familiar, but in an all together different way. It was dark. Not just dark but _Dark_. Anakin, who had known the feeling so intimately, could not mistake it.

As they both left the ship, Qui-Gon took the lead and surveyed the land. The only sign of his unease was the way his hand hovered by his lightsaber.

"What is it, Master?" Anakin asked.

"I'm not sure. Chandrila is a peaceful planet. I was not anticipating any trouble." Qui-Gon looked at Anakin from the side of his eye. Anakin knew instantly what that look meant.

"I'm coming with you," he insisted before Qui-Gon could command otherwise. "I'll probably just get into more trouble if you leave me with the ship."

The events on Naboo were fresh enough in Qui-Gon's mind for him to know just how true that threat was. Instead of trying to argue the point, he fished something out from under his cloak. Anakin's eyes widened when he saw what it was.

"It's only a training saber, so it won't do you much good if we get into any real trouble, but it will serve you better than your bare hands," Qui-Gon said.

Anakin took the weapon. He powered it up for a few test swings before hooking it to his belt. It felt good to have its weight on his hip, even if it didn't feel quite right since it wasn't his own saber.

Qui-Gon swept out of the ship with Anakin at his heel. From this position they could see most of the countryside. A small city was tucked into a valley to the east. It melted into farmlands and a harbor to the west. To the northwest, perched on some cliffs above the harbor, was the home they were aiming for. It wouldn't be a very long walk, but Anakin still wished he would be making it on adult's legs. His current stride took him a fraction of the distance he was used to and it took twice as much work to keep pace with Qui-Gon.

The Force continued to thrum vaguely, though no danger presented itself. Quite to the contrary, much of their walk felt like something out of a youngling's tale. A balmy breeze blew in from the harbor and a flock of birds chirped their way through the clouds. A number of small, fuzzy animals hopped just out of reach. Squalls, Anakin realized. He smiled humorlessly to himself at having remembered _something_ from the brief, at least.

As they drew closer to the simple house, Anakin heard a quiet tune drifting out of one of the partially opened windows. His footsteps faltered.

He _knew_ that tune. It was a sound that had haunted his dreams as often as the sound of Padme's heartbeat. A comforting tune sung by a man only because he had thought the listener too deliriously ill to remember it. And for a long time Anakin himself had thought that he had delirium to thank for the song. But there was no mistaking it. As he heard it now, that song reverberated through him stronger than the blood that pumped through his veins.

Anakin's footsteps staggered to a stop. A few paces in front of him, Qui-Gon also stopped. He looked back at the young boy and his eyebrows lifted.

"Padawan?" the older Jedi asked simply.

"Master," Anakin started, his voice wavering slightly. "Do you know the name of the youngling we are here to collect?"

He knew the answer just as surely as he knew the song drifting through the window. All the same, he held his breath as he waited for the answer. Qui-Gon was clearly puzzled by the trepidation behind his apprentice's question.

"Of course," Qui-Gon said.

He gave Anakin a look that clearly said he thought the boy should know as well. Anakin realized it must have been in the briefing he was supposed to have read. However, he was too anxious for the answer to feel bad now and stood firm under his Master's stare.

"Sorry Master," he mumbled quickly, obviously not sorry in the least. Qui-Gon decided to let it pass for now.

"The youngling's name is Obi-Wan Kenobi."


	11. Chapter 11

Author's note: Thanks for all the kind reviews everyone. One note for this chapter, Obi-Wan's parents are the same as the ones I invented for him in one of my other stories, "Just Call Me Obi-Wan". You don't need to have read that story to get this one, though. Also a word of warning, Mass Effect 3 is coming out in a few days and I expect that to slow down my updates for a bit.

* * *

**Chapter 11**

As always, Anakin had mental shields locked down tight, but Qui-Gon didn't need the Force to see that his Padawan was disturbed. What he couldn't figure out was _why_. There was still a nebulous thrum of danger, but it was not directly connected to the house, which was where all of Anakin's attention was focused. Anakin was, however, highly intuitive. There was a chance that he'd guessed at something that Qui-Gon himself had not.

"Do you sense something?" he asked.

Anakin shook his head. His wide blue eyes were still firmly locked onto the small house before them. "No I..." He fidgeted in place and his gaze wandered. "Maybe I should go back and stay in the ship after all."

Qui-Gon crossed his arms over his chest. A small frustrated line appeared between his eyebrows.

"_Padawan_."

The singing that drifted from the house came to a stop and thus also put a stop to Qui-Gon's questions for Anakin. It was just one more mystery added to an ever growing list. For the time being, answers would have to wait. At the moment he had someone else to deal with. Namely the woman who was currently standing and staring at him from the door of her home. She had long auburn hair, that was swept back and tied in a large, loose braid which hung over her shoulder. Gathered in her arms was a youngling. _The_ youngling, to be exact.; it was the youth they'd come to collect and bring back to the Temple. The boy had a shock of hair similar in color to his mother's and an expression on his face far too serious for one his age.

"Master Jedi," the woman said. Even speaking, there was a pleasant, musical quality to her voice. "I thought I heard someone out here. Please, come in."

She angled herself up against the door frame, making room for the two visitors to enter.

"Thank you, Mrs. Kenobi," Qui-Gon replied with a shallow bow. He noted that Anakin was far too fixated on the child to mimic the gesture.

"Call me Ari-Ahn, if you will," the mother said.

"Well, then, thank you Ari-Ahn," Qui-Gon amended. "Your hospitality is much appreciated."

He gave another bow and this time he laid a hand on Anakin's back to make sure he did the same. Master and apprentice swept inside. Anakin continued to stare at the boy as he passed, his mouth hanging slightly agape. Qui-Gon added the odd behavior to his mental list and vowed to have a long discussion with his Padawan on the way back to Coruscant. Thankfully Ari-Ahn seemed to take no offense.

* * *

_"The youngling's name is Obi-Wan Kenobi."_

Those were the last words that Anakin heard until they entered the house. He was vaguely aware of Qui-Gon speaking. He was also aware of the woman at the door, though he noted little about her beyond the burden in her arms.

It couldn't be. It just couldn't. It had to be some sort of cosmic coincidence.

But it wasn't. That child was Obi-Wan Kenobi. Those stormy, grey-blue eyes, though currently wide and ponderous, were Obi-Wan's eyes. More importantly, his presence in the Force could not be denied. It was different- juvenile- but distinctly the signature of his Master.

Anakin had planned on killing Obi-Wan if he ever saw him again. Night after night since waking in this new life he'd dreamed of doing that very thing. No matter what circumstances he might have found Obi-Wan in, it was the only outcome that Anakin had imagined. Perhaps he wouldn't have done it right away, perhaps he would have had to bide his time until he had the adult body needed to carry out his plan, but there had been only one inevitable end. Hadn't there? It was hard to hold onto that roiling, boundless hatred without a focus for it. Seeing Obi-Wan now, and like this, Anakin wasn't sure of anything.

Anakin couldn't wrap his head around it. Just as he'd started to find his bearings in this new life, he felt understanding crumble away once more. He wasn't sure where to turn so he let himself be guided. The physical world was handled by Qui-Gon. Anakin allowed himself to be coerced into a bow. He let his feet move of their own will, taking him into the house on the heels of the elder Jedi. All the while his eyes stayed locked on Obi-Wan.

_ Patience_, the Force whispered to him, _Don't let questions blind you to answers. _How often had he been advised to patience in his life? He didn't have, well, patience for patience. Especially when a threat still hung in the Force, distant but closing at every moment. A quick glance told him Qui-Gon felt it too. The Jedi's cordiality melted away as he passed over the threshold. When the door closed, he rounded on their host.

"Tell me what's going on here, Mrs. Kenobi," Qui-Gon said. His voice was not cold, but a hard command laced his every word.

"Ari-Ahn," the woman reminded quietly, deflecting. She shifted the child in her arms and settled into a plush chair. Obi-Wan buried his small face in her hair. Ari-Ahn responded in kind. Her words came muffled through tufts of hair. "You'll have to excuse Obi-Wan. He's been troubled all day. Singing to him usually helps but..."

The rest of the statement drifted off unfinished. Qui-Gon loomed over the mother and child. "He is Force sensitive. If something is amiss, he can sense it. So I'll repeat myself- what exactly is going on here."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"The Temple contacted you over a standard year ago about the boy. You told us then that you and your husband would be raising him. You have since moved to nearly half a dozen different planets and now, suddenly, you say you wish for your child to be a Jedi?"

Ari-Ahn's eyes were on the opened window at her side but it was clear her gaze was elsewhere. "We put it off so long. My career was going so well and Ben was never without some project or another that he was trying to finish. We always thought there would be more time but when we finally decided to try..." She looked up at Qui-Gon. Her long fingers gripped fractionally tighter on her son's back. "How could we just give up what we never thought we'd get to have?"

The question hung in the air unanswered. Qui-Gon chose not to press the issue, instead electing to wait for Ari-Ahn to continue on her own. Sometimes silence and patience answered more than any amount of interrogation could. However, that was not what Anakin had in mind as he held his own tongue. His mind was busy working through an entirely different set of questions.

This was an answer; it made sense of a world that was so similar and yet so distinctly different. It explained his former master's puzzling absence- from Naboo, from the Temple records, and from the lives of those he'd affected. Which also explained all the subtle changes in Anakin's new master. Qui-Gon had not taken another Padawan after Xanatos because without Obi-Wan, apparently, there was no one to fill that void. The extra scars and the hard edge to Qui-Gon's personality were all earned from decades of self-enforced solitude.

Anakin's thoughts were put to a stop when Ari-Ahn stood. To his terror, she placed Obi-Wan right by his side. It took some effort on his part not to shrink away from the toddler, especially with Obi-Wan staring right back at him.

"Can we speak in another room?" Ari-Ahn asked Qui-Gon.

Qui-Gon nodded. He handed a small parcel to Anakin. "Test the boy while I'm gone. Everything you need is in there, including instructions. You should know all you need from your classes but if you feel you are not up to conducting a certain test, wait for my return."

Anakin waited until the two adults had left the room to open the box. There was little inside; there was a blood tester and portable reader to check midi-chlorian count, a datapad, and small toys to test reflexes and Force control. A cursory glance at the datapad showed that the instructions were addressed to him. Likely Qui-Gon had planned for Anakin to conduct the test all along.

Anakin looked at Obi-Wan. Thinking of the youngling before him as such was still near impossible, though, even with the pensive expression on the child's face. Could toddlers be pensive? Leave it to Obi-Wan.

Anakin cracked a somewhat rueful smile. The familiar smile that came in response- lacking only a beard to camouflage it- sent an uncomfortable pang through Anakin's heart.

He plopped the testing materials onto the floor and dropped down next to them. "Well," he muttered, "let's get this over with, Master."


	12. Chapter 12

Author's note: Sorry for the delay on this, especially since it's a fairly short chapter. The ending of Mass Effect 3 killed my brain. Hopefully the next chapter will be up a bit faster.

* * *

Chapter 12

Ari-Ahn looked at the door separating her from her son. Her hands twitched, just the smallest ghost of a gesture, but it spoke volumes to Qui-Gon.

"What changed your mind?" he asked, getting directly to the point.

A pause. A shuddering breath. "I don't know how else to keep him safe. I can't just keep moving."

Qui-Gon pressed a hand to one of Ari-Ahn's arms, stilling her continued fidgeting. They couldn't dance around this any more. If there was danger, she'd brought the Jedi into it. "What are you running from?"

"Not long after my husband and I were contacted the first time by the Temple, another man came. He said that he could also train Obi-Wan but that we'd still be able to see him. It didn't matter. Ben and I told him just what we told the Jedi- no. We wanted to raise our son."

Qui-Gon held up a hand to stop her. Something niggled at the back of his mind. "Who was this man?"

Ari-Ahn shook her head. "I don't know. He was a human, I remember, and said he'd once trained to be a Jedi himself. He had... black hair and blue eyes. There was something else." She closed her eyes and thought back. The tips of her fingers traced absently over her cheek. She froze there and her eyes snapped back open. "Yes. A scar on his cheek. Like a crescent moon or unfinished circle."

Qui-Gon froze. After so much time, without even the barest whisper of his presence, it couldn't possibly be who he thought it was. He waved at Ari-Ahn to continue on.

"We thought that would finally be the end of it. But then..." Pain. Bitter grief never healed further darkened the already murky Force. "Ben was killed. I was told it was a freak accident, a ship malfunction. Ben _built_ that ship. He _loved_ that stupid ship. There's not a chance something like that would have happened. Not a chance."

A slight tremor ran up the lengths of Ari-Ahn's arms. The serene woman who had greeted Qui-Gon at the door not long before was completely gone. Her blue eyes darted about the room, searching for something that wasn't there.

"This all happened after I refused to give up Obi-Wan. That man, he seemed so sure that we would change our minds. I didn't know why until... I know it sounds paranoid, but you have to believe me," she pleaded. "It's why I keep moving. To vacation homes, family homes, anything. Sometimes I swear I see him. I don't feel safe anywhere. That's why I decided to contact the Jedi. I thought you could at least protect my son."

She believed it, that much was evident, at least. There wasn't even the slightest hint of deception as she spoke to him.

"Why didn't you mention any of this when you contacted the Jedi?" Qui-Gon demanded. "If there truly is danger, you have only made it worse by not warning us. I could have brought protection for you."

Ari-Ahn wrung her hands. Her eyes were once more locked onto the door and her mind was clearly with her son. "I'm sorry. I didn't know what else to do. I don't have any proof and I was afraid that if I said anything was out of the ordinary, that it might somehow make matters worse. I don't know if he's watching me, but I didn't want to risk it."

Qui-Gon grimaced. He had spoken a bit more harshly than he would have under normal circumstances. Something wasn't right here and it was starting to unsettle him. His primary concern was for Anakin. He would never have brought his young Padawan along if he'd thought there was any serious danger to this mission.

With decades of practiced ease, Qui-Gon released his concerns. Anakin had proven on Naboo that he could take care of himself even against impossible odds, and he would do so again if needed. Fear, Qui-Gon knew, would help no one, so there was absolutely no point in dwelling on any of this. He could not change the past; his power and focus were in the present. If a threat came, he would trust in the Living Force to guide him through it, as he always did.

It wouldn't be easy, though, not when the Force itself was bubbling with shadows and unease. Amidst persistent warnings came a command: _a__ct now_.

"You are sure then? If your son becomes a Jedi, you may never see him again. I would not have you surrender your son to us merely out of fear for his safety."

Ari-Ahn's eyes were bright with unshed tears but her jaw was set in a strong, defiant line. "Yes," she responded firmly, after a moment's thought. "When I was first given the choice, I knew what my answer should be, though I didn't want to admit it to myself. I may not be Force sensitive myself, I may not see what you see, but I can see this much. He is more than my only child, my husband's legacy. Obi-Wan Kenobi is a Jedi."

"Then it is time to say your goodbyes."

* * *

Anakin was just packing up the testing supplies when Qui-Gon returned with Obi-Wan's mother. "You've finished?"

"Yes, Master," Anakin said with a glance at Obi-Wan. He looked away and stood to give the box of testing supplies back to Qui-Gon. "He passed all the tests and I recorded the results, just like the instructions said."

Qui-Gon nodded, pleased. He tucked the box back into his cloak. "Then it is time for us to leave. Ari-Ahn?"

He gestured her on, but she was already halfway to her child. In one fluid motion, she scooped Obi-Wan up and hugged him tight. Anakin couldn't help but think of his own mother, back on Tatooine. Before he could dwell on that potentially dark train of thought, a tremor shook through the Force. In a few long strides, Qui-Gon was at the window. Anakin followed a step behind.

"What?" Ari-Ahn asked. "What is it?"

An explosion rendered any explanation unnecessary. The landspeeder parked by the side of the house was reduced to a pile of flaming shrapnel. Thick, noxious smoke billowed up from the wreckage. Qui-Gon's hand hovered over his lightsaber. With his other hand, he tried to comm the Temple. Only static came over the line. Something- or someone- was jamming the signal.

"Do you have a backdoor? Or some way to sneak out?" he asked Ari-Ahn.

In shock, Ari-Ahn merely blinked in response. She had wrapped herself around the child in her arms like a shelter from a terrible storm. She shook herself back into action. Her head jerked toward the door she'd just passed through moments before. "Yes. Through the kitchen."

"Go out that way with your son. I need to investigate this." Qui-Gon grabbed Anakin's shoulders. "Padawan, go with them. Get to the shuttle and prepare to take off."

Anakin's eyes flicked back and forth between Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan. "But I-"

"No. Someone has to guard them. Now _go_."

The command was forceful enough that it practically shoved Anakin forward. He followed the Kenobis out of the house. When they slipped quietly out the back door into a small garden, Anakin paused. Inside of the house, he could feel Qui-Gon gathering the Force about him in anticipation of battle. Anakin wanted to be by his side instead of leaving his life in the hands of fate once more. However, that wasn't the only life in Anakin's care.

A small whimper drew his attention back to the pair waiting for him just down the path. Obi-Wan.

"Come on," Anakin muttered. He rounded the house at a distance and headed toward the ship. He would do as ordered, but every step forward felt like a step in the wrong direction.


	13. Chapter 13

Author's note: Sorry for the delay on this chapter. I'm in the middle of moving to a new house, so writing is going to come slowly for the next couple of weeks.

* * *

Chapter 13

Qui-Gon waited inside the house, lightsaber in hand but not activated. As he waited, he stretched out his senses to check on Anakin. The boy had cloaked himself well but his two wards were easy enough to track. The youngling, especially, was a bright spot in the Force. They were making good time, though they were wisely taking a circuitous route. If they didn't run into trouble, and indeed Qui-Gon sensed nothing on their path, they would soon be safely on the ship.

Danger, meanwhile, had finally come to him. The door opened and a man strolled in casually. Decades disappeared in a flash, jarring Qui-Gon for the briefest moment out of the present. He didn't see the mature man standing before him but the boy he had once trained.

"Xanatos."

Dry laughter was the only response. Xanatos tucked a stray black hair behind his ear as he leaned against the door frame.

"What are you doing here?" Qui-Gon asked. He kept his voice completely flat and redoubled his mental shields.

"Don't be paranoid. I wasn't looking for you. Although it certainly is a welcome bonus. Perhaps you can point me to the occupants of this house."

Qui-Gon flicked his lightsaber to life and slid into a ready stance.

"No?" Xanatos sighed. A lightsaber appeared out of the folds of his cloak and activated in a flare of crimson. "We can do this the hard way then."

"Don't be foolish," Qui-Gon warned. "You are woefully out of practice. A new lightsaber doesn't make you a Jedi once more."

Xanatos gave Qui-Gon a feral grin, disturbingly reminiscent of the Zabrak warrior on Naboo. "Who said I want to be a Jedi? I may have been in hiding but I have not been idle. I have been amassing power. The past few decades have been quite profitable. Wealth, connections- I have far more than I ever would have in the Temple."

"You have already lost if you think wealth or connections will help you here."

"Well now, that just depends on the types of connections I've made, doesn't it?"

Before Qui-Gon had time to parse out what was meant by that, Xanatos started his attack. It was immediately evident that he hadn't been merely boasting. Still, no matter what training Xanatos had received, Qui-Gon was more skilled. He had two extra decades of practice on his side. However, he also had all those extra years slowing him down. Qui-Gon had to brace himself in order to avoid giving ground. He was met blow for blow by a fierce tenacity that was hard to match.

"So you've finally taken another apprentice. It certainly took you long enough," Xanatos quipped between strikes. "And taken after nearly a decade from his mother, I hear. I'm sure he'll do just as well with you as I did."

Where he'd heard that, Qui-Gon didn't know and he wasn't going to rise to the bait. He couldn't let anything Xanatos said distract him. Furniture and other cherished personal items were destroyed in droves. They had likely been dragged along move after move in a desperate attempt to cling to a lost life. Such sentiment didn't mean a thing to Xanatos. He hacked through anything in his way and hurled everything else at Qui-Gon to unbalance him.

For the second time, Qui-Gon thought back to Naboo. What did it mean? Was Xanatos the second Sith? Or was that one of the connections he'd made while underground? He would have to figure that out later. Unlike Naboo, he was fighting on his own. If he was going to win this, he needed to keep his mind rooted in the here and now. Every whisper of the Living Force found eager ears. Duck. Feint. Parry. His body was an extension of the Light. Aging joints and reflexes no longer mattered. Even though the close quarters were actually working to his advantage by restraining Xanatos, when the Force nudged him outside, he didn't question it.

As soon as the combatants stepped out the door, the wind shifted. The fight came to an abrupt halt as thick, noxious smoke from the wrecked speeder engulfed them. With his presence carefully masked and his lightsaber deactivated, Qui-Gon was entirely invisible. Now was his chance to gather his strength.

"Hiding from me, my former Master?" Xanatos drawled.

Qui-Gon allowed himself a small smile. It was also a chance to gather a bit of intel, it would seem. He could sense Xanatos pacing just out of reach of the smoke. He was a caged animal, full of pent up energy waiting to burst out. Silence and patience. He would strike soon, yes, but before that he would also let some of his secrets slip.

"You were always so sure you were right. Right to stand with the Jedi. Right to drag children from their parents and make them live the same empty life as you. Never considering that there are better paths than the one you tread." Qui-Gon remained quiet. Xanatos was working himself into a fury, releasing decades of frustration over his own apprenticeship. The truth would not be long in coming. "There is a greater destiny in the Force awaiting all of the gifted children, though you have tried to rob them of it, as you did me. But not all are as blind as you Jedi. Change is coming and we will meet it."

At that, a shift in the wind swept away the last of the smoke. Qui-Gon was revealed, standing directly before Xanatos. His lightsaber was ablaze and ready the second his cover was taken away. The fight did not resume immediately, though. The two men circled each other at a distance, each waiting for the right moment to strike. Their path took them closer to the cliff's edge, near which the home was perched.

Now was the time to speak. A few choice words was all it would take. "You fault the Jedi for taking children from their parents, and yet, you would do the same."

"Not the same. Better. They would be allowed everything that life has to offer. _Everything_ the Force can offer." A cloud passed overhead, casting the two of them in shadow. Xanatos planted his feet and readied himself to strike again. "While the Jedi have stagnated for centuries, the galaxy has transformed. Even you must feel the pull, the tide of change. Unlike the Jedi, I won't just stand still and drown in it. The Sith are that change. Today I will make sure that I'm at the front of that change."

Red and green met with a shriek. Even though he'd been given a chance to renew his energy, Qui-Gon found it difficult to hold off Xanatos' attack. Xanatos was driven by the singular power of the Dark Side. Raw hatred for the Light, longing only for destruction.

If Qui-Gon was defeated, he would be only the first to fall. He could give no ground.

* * *

The closer Anakin got to the shuttle, the more distinct the feeling of wrongness was. Off. Bad. It was a persistent buzzing at the front of his mind. Anakin looked back toward the house. He could see the vibrant blur of sabers clashing. He had to go back. He needed to do something to help even hampered as he was by a training saber and a child's body. No matter what it took, he would not lose Qui-Gon again.

"Wait on the ship," he said.

"You're leaving?" Ari-Ahn asked. She clutched a fussing Obi-Wan tightly to herself. Loving mother and beloved son. Family. It was everything Anakin had always wanted and had almost had. The sight of it gave him pause, but he would not be dissuaded.

"You'll be safe there. Qui-Gon isn't safe. I have to go help him," Anakin insisted. He started to rush off but when he looked back over his shoulder, he saw that Ari-Ahn hadn't moved. He skidded to a halt. "You'll be safe."

Whether he was assuring himself or them, he couldn't say. It didn't matter. This was his second chance and he wasn't going to let it go to waste.


End file.
